


Трудный путь

by Strannics



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Action, Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Mass Effect 2
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strannics/pseuds/Strannics
Summary: Если не помогать Лиаре во второй части игры справиться с Серым Посредником, то в третьей она заявляет, что сделала это сама…Что же, попытка прикинуть, как это было (с некоторой событийно-диалоговой опорой на сам квест DLC).— Как ты смогла уничтожить прошлого Серого Посредника?— Он мне дорого обошёлся. Для штурма его логова потребовались десятки наёмников…(с) Шепард – Лиара, Mass Effect 3





	1. Часть 1

      Картина плывущего в буре крейсера впечатляла.  
      Тибериус рассматривал корабль и мысленно пытался прикинуть, сколько же времени и сил было потрачено, чтобы его построить — наверняка, ушло не одно десятилетие… И судя по тому, что никто и никогда не слышал о подобном проекте, всё держалось в строжайшем секрете: тайные закупки материалов и оборудования, от платины и нулевого элемента до не поддающихся подсчёту мелких запчастей. И было нетрудно догадаться, что именно случилось с поставщиками и строителями, раз по галактике не прошло ни единого шёпота или слуха.  
      Тибериус многое бы отдал, чтобы показать чертежи и планы этого крейсера своему народу. А ещё больше, чтобы привести его на родной Палавен. Кажется, нанимательница ничего не говорила о судьбе корабля, её волновала только жизнь друга, которого она хотела спасти, и смерть того, кто её друга удерживал. Хотя, глядя на тех, с кем Тибериусу предстояло работать, надеяться на реальный трофей было глупо: крейсер, скорее всего, будет либо разрушен, либо разобран и распродан по частям.  
      — Хагалаз… Вот уж куда мне никогда не хотелось возвращаться. — Один из людей, беспрестанно возящийся со своей штурмовой винтовкой, закончил уже, наверное, в десятый раз перепроверять оружие и кинул краткий взгляд в сторону экрана-голограммы. Судя по среднему уровню и состоянию экипировки, он либо скверно заботился о защите в принципе, либо все деньги потратил на модификацию явно немало повидавшей «катаны», к которой за всё время полёта, в отличие от «защитника», ни разу не притронулся; а судя по количеству шрамов, часто лез на рожон или просто в самое пекло. — Скажи мне кто раньше, что полетим на Хагалаз, отказался бы из принципа, сколько бы денег ни предложили.  
      — Бывал здесь раньше? — Батарианец по имени Рраг моментально оторвался от инструментрона. Тибериус не знал о нём ровным счётом ничего, но строить предположения о характере, силе или манере поведения только из-за того, что он батарианец, не спешил; хотя бы потому, что для батарианца он слишком равнодушно относился к присутствующим рядом людям и, судя по всему, отвечал не за боевую составляющую отряда, а за тактическую.  
      — Работал как-то на психа, который хотел устроить на Хагалазе схрон. Чуть не спёкся на этой планете, пока доставлял груз.  
      Тибериус вновь заинтересованно повернулся в сторону человека. Впервые кто-то кроме присутствующих в команде саларианцев заявлял, что осведомлён не только о системе Совило, но и о нужной им конкретной планете. Конечно, о Хагалазе некоторые были наслышаны просто по факту, у него громкая история перехода из рук в руки, но вот лично никогда там не бывали.  
      Нанимательница, представившаяся именем Надала — вряд ли у кого-то возникали сомнения, что это имя ненастоящее — собрала на штурм плывущего в буре крейсера небольшую армию; от знаков отличий на время штурма было велено отказаться, но на шее одного из подчинявшихся Ррагу огнемётчиков удалось рассмотреть край говорящей татуировки синего солнца, а у членов отряда держащейся особняком азари с «клеймором» за спиной на ладонях перчаток было по знакомому чёрно-жёлтому кругу…  
      Наёмники-одиночки среди привыкших работать в команде оперативников «Синих Светил» или «Затмения» были немногочисленны и, насколько мог судить Тибериус — причём судить по себе — не получили оплаты вперёд. Или получили только половину суммы, как притворяющийся невидимым саларианец Джавин, сидящий в обнимку с вещевой сумкой и за всё время полёта не сказавший ни единого слова.  
      Рраг пару раз фыркнул, что не умеющие работать в команде одиночки будут только мешать, но Тибериус, в отличие от него, понимал, что наёмники вне групп были просто необходимы. Именно одиночки были больше всего мотивированы не только на победу, но и на защиту заказчицы — в конце концов, от её жизни зависела их оплата… А деньги тех, кто не выживет, можно будет поделить между собой. Расчёт был хорош, если не считать, что именно одиночкам ничего не стоило просто отказаться следовать приказам, заявляя, что для подчинения неплохо бы увеличить число обещанных кредитов.  
      — …и его голова просто взорвалась! — Тибериус благополучно прослушал рассказываемую человеком байку, но из её концовки и сопровождающего рассказ смеха мог сделать вывод, что порядочностью и милосердием тот точно был обделён. — Жаль только, я потом выяснил, что взорвавшаяся голова принадлежала моему заказчику. Но для меня все турианцы на одно лицо, особенно без этого своего цветного макияжа. Без обид.  
      — Напомни-ка своё имя, человек, а то я его не расслышал. — Тибериус показательно перекинул из руки в руку криопатрон; для снайперской винтовки тот ни к чему, смысл дальнобойного крупного калибра в единственном точном выстреле, но для среднедистанционного «хищника» самое оно, запасной вариант для подстраховки никогда не бывает лишним.  
      — А я и не говорил его никому здесь, — копируя чужие действия, только используя светошумовую гранату, отозвались в ответ, — особенно тебе, черепушка.  
      Тибериус моргнул, не сразу поняв, что именно ему не понравилось, а после хмуро предостерёг:  
      — Ещё раз меня так назовёшь…  
      — Забей на него, — легкомысленно махнув рукой в сторону человека, перебил Рраг. — Он чешет языком похлеще саларианца, но в общем безобидный.  
      Тибериус вроде как расслышал со стороны человека что-то резкое и явно нелицеприятное, но само слово не признал и значение его решил не гадать; Рраг услышанное и подавно проигнорировал, вновь уткнувшись взглядом в инструментрон.  
      Последние приготовления были закончены, оставалось только сверить план действий с нанимательницей, которая, вопреки всем возмущениям, собиралась пойти на штурм вместе с наёмниками. Азари, конечно, почти все поголовно биотики — или даже все без исключений, только дурак откажется учиться пользоваться врождённой силой — но всё-таки тащиться в бой было неосмотрительно… Даже если у неё реально имелся как-то опыт, хотя Тибериус не считал уклончивое «Кое-что я умею» достаточно убедительным доводом. Этот его скепсис поддерживали если не все, то большинство, хотя высказался вслух только Рраг — один раз и без видимого результата.  
      Подоспевший на общий сбор Анкус Сертор — тот ещё тип, насколько узнал Тибериус, совсем недавно вступивший в состав «Синих Светил», только чтобы отделаться от десятка охотников за своей головой — раздражённо фыркнул что-то себе под нос и направился в сторону командира своего отряда. Рраг кратко кивнул, давая понять, что пришедшего турианца заметил, однако кратким жестом велел подождать.  
      — Эй, черепушка подбитая, что там за переполох был на инженерной палубе? — заинтересованно окрикнул моментально переключившийся на новую цель человек.  
      «Подбитая», насколько понял Тибериус, потому что левая мандибула у Анкуса отсутствовала, будучи когда-то где-то оторванной или даже кем-то отрезанной; это явно доставляло кучу неудобств, да и просто смотреть на это было неприятно, а уж делать из чужого увечья повод для шутки и подавно казалось дурным тоном, но человека подобное точно не волновало… Собственно, о его несомненно отвратительном характере и излишне остром языке, который точно мог ему аукнуться, можно было судить уже по прозвищу, которое в свою сторону турианцы слышать не любили со времён так называемого «Инцидента у Ретранслятора 314». Люди, кажется, именовали этот конфликт по-своему, Войной Первого контакта. Для непосредственного участника тех событий этот человек был слишком молод, хотя, мало ли, где и как узнал о солдатском жаргоне тех времён.  
      — А не пойти бы тебе к вашему людскому чёрту, Ракель Найо? — рыкнул в его сторону Анкус. Тибериусу не нужно было спрашивать напрямую, чтобы понять, откуда у Анкуса такие познания в человеческих выражениях: среди «Синих Светил» люди не были редкостью, а значит, в каких-то конкретных мелочах их поведения или манеры разговора разобраться были как шансы, так и причины.  
      — Не раньше, чем отправлю к вашим турианским Духам тебя, Анкус Сертор, — парировали в ответ. — И вопрос, кстати, всё ещё открыт.  
      — Рассказывай, Анкус, — закончив возиться с инструментроном и предостерегающе шикнув на человека, потребовал Рраг. — Всё-таки у задержки высадки должна быть достойная причина.  
      В сторону Анкуса повернули голову почти все, включая и азари из «Затмения», и даже впервые продемонстрировавшего интерес к окружающим одиночку-саларианца Джавина.  
      Тибериус отметил довольную усмешку на лице человека — Ракель Найо, значит? — и поймал себя на мысли, что у того были все шансы словить пулю в затылок от своих, если не прекратит провоцировать каждого третьего. И если все эти глупости с беспричинной провокацией продолжатся, Тибериус разорится на эту самую пулю лично.  
      — В доке челноков обнаружился крысёныш-безбилетник, — нехотя доложил Анкус. — Засел за «кадьяком», а как заметили, умудрился доскакать до лифта и подняться на инженерную палубу, там и поймали наконец-то. — Он замолчал, но, заметив, что от него явно ожидали продолжения и больше деталей, а не сухое изложение, добавил: — Кварианец. Якобы подслушал где-то на Иллиуме, что набирается команда на большое дело, и решил под шумок влезть на борт. И ведь влез же.  
      Анкус пренебрежительно фыркнул, выражая своё отношение если не к ситуации в целом, то точно к расе обнаруженного на борту безбилетника в частности. Того глядишь, не обнаружься факт его присутствия сейчас, и по возвращении можно было бы недосчитаться… Да чего угодно, кварианцы вечно таскают всё, что плохо лежит, якобы для своих кораблей и пользы Флоту. Паломничество, видишь ли — для них это оправдание всему.  
      …Судя по тому, что заказчица решила побеседовать с обнаружившимся на борту кварианцем, а не сразу заперла его где-нибудь до окончания штурма, чтобы не мешался под ногами, был немалый шанс, что его придётся записать в одну из действующих групп. С одной стороны — куча мороки и проблем не оберёшься, но с другой…  
      — Кварианцы — хорошее инженеры. Может пригодиться. — Тибериус на пару секунд даже растерялся, не признав голос; оказалось, это впервые за всё время совместного полёта заговорил Джавин, решив вступить в общую беседу-обсуждение нового и не очень-то желательного участника запланированной операции. — Согласен за ним присмотреть, если что.  
      — Оно живое и даже говорит по-нашему! — ударив кулаком по ладони, широко улыбнулся Ракель Найо и заинтересованно повернулся в сторону одиночки-саларианца всем корпусом. — Можно вопрос?  
      Тибериус не совсем понимал, с чего вдруг Ракель вообще решил спрашивать: до недавних пор не было заметно, чтобы ему нужно было разрешение на то, чтобы чесать языком или навязывать кому-нибудь себя как собеседника. Если только, конечно, Ракель не знал об этом саларианце что-то, что было неизвестно Тибериусу и что неожиданно влияло на степень вежливости… Хотя «вежливость» — сомнительное слово, если учесть первую не самую тактичную реплику.  
      — Если он не совсем глупый, — проронил Джавин, как-то странно качнув головой: словно бы собираясь обречённо вздохнуть, но в последний миг передумав выражать нежелание продолжать общение таким образом.  
      — Мне привиделось, или у тебя там в мешке завалялся «скорпион»? — Вопрос, насколько мог судить Тибериус, был риторическим и лишь предвещал истинный, но заранее указывал, с чем именно тот будет связан. Судя по показательному жесту Джавина, тот думал схожим образом, хотя при назывании модели оружия, которое до сих пор никому не демонстрировал, подозрительно сощурился. — Завещаешь его мне, если умрёшь?  
      Тибериус заметил, как Анкус и Рраг вопросительно переглянулись и как последний задумчиво почесал подбородок. «Скорпион» — редчайшая штука на подпольном оружейном рынке, потому что создавалась саларианцами исключительно для саларианцев, да к тому же, использовалась в основном лишь их элитным спецподразделением.  
      — Не собираюсь умирать, — несомненно отметив возросший интерес к себе, отрезал Джавин. — Через два дня Бето. Уже приглашён друзьями. Будет грубо не прийти.  
      — Жаль. Но повод не умирать уважительный, не поспоришь.  
  
      Лиара устало потёрла лоб.  
      Только неучтённого фактора вроде пробравшегося на борт пассажира ей и не хватало, чтобы струны нервов натянулись до опасного предела. В конце концов, если даже какой-то случайный кварианец где-то подслушал о том, что набирается команда на крупное дело, то уж Серому Посреднику и подавно кто-нибудь мог обо всём донести, а сам он точно был способен сложить дважды два после того, как Тела Вазир так и не вышла на связь, чтобы доложить об устранении цели…  
      …За подаренный шанс отыскать логово Серого Посредника пришлось заплатить жизнью друга — и пусть Секат хорошо знал, на что идёт, смерти он не заслужил — и, возможно, жизнью Никсерис, потому что та пропала буквально накануне окончания приготовлений; не то чтобы Лиара успела хоть сколько-то привязаться к секретарше, но осознавать, что ставит людей под удар из-за своих побегов за Посредником, ей не очень-то нравилось… Хотя непосредственно сейчас Лиара уже начинала склоняться к мысли, что Никсерис тоже могла оказаться шпионом, уровень доверия к окружающим за последние два года сильно упал. А единственный человек, которому она могла поверить без сомнений и могла довериться без опасений, сейчас был слишком далеко и неспособен помочь.  
      Шепард на Земле, Шепард под стражей — хоть это и описывают какими-то другими важными словами — несмотря на несомненную заслугу не только перед человечеством, но и перед всей галактикой, Лиаре ли не знать. Она могла бы присоединиться к участникам самоубийственной миссии по уничтожению базы Коллекционеров, и они снова были бы старой командой — в конце концов, Гаррус и Тали не смогли остаться в стороне — но голову её тогда занимали совсем другие мысли. И занимали вплоть до сих пор, поэтому останавливаться она не собиралась… И провала в захвате вычисленного крейсера сейчас допустить не могла тем более.  
      Шепард на Земле, а значит, помочь не может — обращаться же за помощью во время погони за Коллекционерами было слишком эгоистично, отвлекать от важной миссии только ради собственных проблем Лиара не хотела. Да и просто полагаться всегда на других она тоже не имела права: Шепард не может всегда быть рядом, у остальных тоже есть своя собственная жизнь… А у Лиары есть чёткая цель, к которой она шла уже слишком долго, чтобы отказаться от неё на финишной прямой.  
      — Нарке'Мекк нар Шеллен. — Лиара выдержала продолжительную паузу, позволяя обнаруженному на борту кварианцу уложить в голове всё, что ему сказали, от просьб и требований до угроз. Прибегать к угрозам Лиара совсем не хотела, но Анкус Сертор, обнаруживший и поймавший неучтённого пассажира, всё-таки был в каком-то смысле прав: если сейчас не расставить все точки, то потом жди беды из-за ещё одной неведомой внештатной ситуации. — Я понимаю, как для тебя важно Паломничество, я однажды путешествовала вместе с представительницей твоего народа, и она многое мне рассказала…  
      — Правда? Никогда бы не подумал, что кому-то может быть до нас дело. — Голос сильно искажался из-за специфики костюмного шлема, но Лиара всё равно улавливала в нём удивление и недоверие.  
      …А также отмечала его несомненную молодость. Быть может, Лиара по меркам своего народа тоже была юной девой, но сейчас перед ней стоял ещё совсем мальчишка, наверное, такой же, как Тали, только отправившаяся в Паломничество в их первую встречу. Что там двадцать с небольшим лет — ещё совсем пацан, жизни не видавший.  
      А уж настоящего боя — и подавно.  
      — Если ты поможешь нам в нашем деле… — Лиара кое-как подавила обречённый вздох и желание устало потереть лоб, — я позволю тебе забрать с крейсера перед его уничтожением что угодно, что ты сочтёшь нужным для своего Флота.  
      Она не хотела тащить этого парнишку в самое пекло, но оставлять его на корабле было нельзя. Возможно, кварианцы совсем не заслужили столь нелестного к себе отношения — они не были ворами или, по крайней мере, были таковыми далеко не все — но и не каждый первый встречный паломник был похож на Тали, готовую рискнуть всем ради общего блага или просто истины. Хотя, наверное, стоило спросить, были ли вообще такие, как она? Лиара отлично помнит, что она сама взошла на борт «Нормандии», потому что у неё перед глазами была живая аномалия «Шепард и маяк», а также почему-то присоединившаяся к Сарену мать, которую хотелось найти и завалить вопросами. И при возможности остановить. Интересно, а случись всё наоборот, мать бы кинулась следом за ней?  
      — Выбора у меня всё равно нет, верно? — Нарке'Мекк с вызовом скрестил руки на груди. Возможно, не мешай шлем рассмотреть лицо, Лиара увидела бы на нём сплошное раздражение или просто недовольство. — Я пойду с вами, но не забудьте о своём обещании.  
      — Моё имя Надала, — впервые за время разговора вспомнив, что она стребовала с кварианца имя, но не назвала своего, представилась Лиара; вряд ли кто-то из наёмников верил, что это имя настоящее, но слишком много им знать было и не нужно. Достаточно уже того, что никто из них не признал её в лицо как «доктора Т'Сони», даже самые громкие слухи не всегда обзаводились визуальной составляющей для своего подкрепления, и это порой спасало от кучи ненужного шума или проблем. — И я не собираюсь тебя обманывать, Нарке'Мекк, — добавила Лиара после небольшой паузы.  
      Кварианец как-то не к месту кивнул, видимо, желая дать понять, что принял сказанное к сведению.  
      В док челноков, где уже собрались почти все, готовые внимать последней сверке плана, они спустились вдвоём, и на кварианца сразу же недовольно покосился Анкус Сертор и заинтересованно Рраг; если первый был не рад его присутствию в принципе, то второй, кажется, мог хотя бы просто оценить сам тот факт, что кто-то сумел прошмыгнуть на борт корабля незамеченным и удачно прятаться почти до самого конца.  
      — Я скажу, чтобы тебе вернули твоё оружие, — пообещала Лиара, — и чтобы кто-нибудь за тобой присмотрел во время операции, только…  
      — Они умеют лишь воровать и убивать, — судя по движению головы, оценивающе осмотрев всех присутствующих, кого только мог ухватить взглядом, веско припечатал Нарке'Мекк.  
      Лиара открыла было рот, чтобы либо парировать сказанное, либо просто попытаться уверить, что нового неожиданно обретённого товарища никто не тронет, как у них за спиной выросла фигура одного из наёмников. Само приближение — расчётливый обход за «кадьяком» и по самой стенке, сливаясь с тенью — Лиара заметила, но решила виду не подавать; хотя вздрагивать, изображая удивление или испуг, тоже намерена не была. Но вот Нарке'Мекк чуть не подпрыгнул на месте, как только ему на плечо опустилась человеческая рука.  
      — Какова работа, таковы и навыки, парень, — поучительно изрёк Ракель Найо. — И это, кстати, должно стать для тебя хорошим стимулом побольше помалкивать и ни с кем лишний раз не конфликтовать.  
      Нарке'Мекк с чем-то, похожим на брезгливость, стряхнул с плеча чужую ладонь и, повторно осмотрев собравшихся в помещении наёмников, приметил махнувшего ему саларианца, во второй руке которого обнаружился его конфискованный при поимке «хищник». К нему он и направился.  
      Лиара разве что кивнула самой себе: похоже, вопрос с присмотром решился сам собой, Джавин уже вызвался добровольцем, заблаговременно забрав и чужое оружие.  
      — Последуй собственному совету, Ракель Найо, — повернув голову в сторону человека, так и оставшегося стоять рядом с ней, произнесла Лиара. — Прекрати провоцировать тех, от кого может зависеть твоя жизнь, — кивком указала она в сторону недовольно посматривающего на человека Анкуса. — Все личные разборки оставь на потом.  
      — Ничего личного, — показательно выкинув перед собой руки, отозвались в ответ. — Просто мой отец погиб на Войне Первого контакта, так что я чутка недолюбливаю турианцев. Но общему делу это никак не помешает. — Судя по тому, как в их сторону покосился находившийся ближе всего Тибериус, он умудрился расслышать если не всю фразу, то хотя бы её часть. Ну или просто выловить самые важные и определяющие тему разговора слова. — Хотя батарианцев после Скиллианского блица я не люблю в разы больше, — понизив голос до шёпота, зачем-то сообщил Ракель Найо, прицелившись пальцами на манер пистолета в сторону что-то втолковывающего своему отряду Ррага. — И это уже, как раз, в каком-то смысле личное…


	2. Часть 2

      Первым пунктом плана штурма шла самоубийственная прогулка по внешнему корпусу крейсера. Гостей там не ждали — наверное, не ждали никогда в принципе — так что надеяться на открытый док для челноков было глупо, а значит, оставалось высадиться на поверхности и найти какой-нибудь люк. Краткий осмотр на подлёте вроде бы не выявил тяжёлого вооружения, но всё же подлетать почти вплотную пилот не решился, и дело скорее было не в возможном оружии, а в сопровождающей корабль буре. Грозовые заряды мелькали почти постоянно, непредсказуемо со всех сторон, изредка ударяли в корпус и, пробежавшись вдоль него пару десятков метров, оседали на конденсаторах.  
      Лиара непроизвольно поёжилась: если молния попадёт в кого-нибудь из-за сыгравшего роль громоотвода костюма, второго удара не понадобится. Да и просто долго оставаться снаружи было нельзя из-за бури.  
      …Троих снесло ветром прямо при высадке. Лиара так и не поняла, был Ракель Найо ужасно везучим или же отвратительно расчётливым — собираясь выпрыгнуть первым и предварительно доведя до зубного скрипа нескольких бойцов из «Синих Светил», он оказался грубо отодвинут в сторону и опережён… Двое выпрыгнули из челнока одновременно и оказались подхвачены ветром; расстояние оказалось лишком большим, чтобы тяжести костюмов хватило для его преодоления, и ноги наёмников даже не успели коснуться корпуса. Третий помедлил буквально пару секунд и прямо во время прыжка удостоился последнего шанса увидеть, как его товарищей уносит прочь и одного из них ударяет о «крылья» двигателя — легионерский костюм оказался тяжелее обычного бойцовского, и веса хватило, чтобы опуститься на поверхность крейсера, но магнитные ботинки почему-то отказали, и ветер смахнул ещё одного незваного гостя крейсера следом за предыдущими.  
      — Чур, я выхожу последним, — присвистнув, заявил Ракель Найо и осторожно отодвинулся назад, освобождая путь Ррагу и Лиаре.  
      — Тебе всё равно идти вперёд. Пушечное мясо из первых рядов. — Лемо Дертай, саларианец-оперативник из числа наёмников «Затмения», каждый раз, открывая рот, вызывал у Лиары желание пристрелить его на месте. Саларианцы сами по себе таковы, что их так просто не заткнёшь, даже Секата приходилось иногда осаживать не очень вежливо вскинутой рукой, чтобы притормозил и говорил исключительно по существу. Лемо Детрай вдобавок к этой дурной расовой привычке ещё и оказался слишком остр на язык, что только добавляло неприязни. — Но хоть увидим, насколько ты хорош. А то говорил о себе громко. Хорошо, если правдива хоть треть.  
      Связь из-за создающей помехи бури была нечёткая и иногда шла с перебоями, так что в некоторых репликах Лемо недоставало слогов, а то и слов, но общую суть сказанного можно было понять и так. Ракель Найо в ответ, не имея возможности дотянуться до болтливого саларианца, просто потому что летели они на разных челноках, только посоветовал «дохляку ящероподобному» не вывернуть себе запястья неслабой отдачей «ярости»… И всё-таки спрыгнул на корпус крейсера с уже точно безопасного расстояния не самым последним, оставив эту честь Лиаре, которая не к месту из-за неприязни к одному саларианцу вспомнила другого, которого тоже с радостью убила бы собственными руками, но точно не хотела бы встретить непосредственно сейчас.  
      Для того чтобы исключить даже маломальскую вероятность встретить на борту корабля Серого Посредника его сильнейшего оперативника, которого точно могли подтянуть для защиты, Лиаре прошлось немало потратиться сверх того, что собиралось для оплаты наёмников. Анонимный заказ на устранение уже давно примеченного крупного торговца оружием — желательно со всеми, кто только будет рядом с ним на базе — обошёлся в круглую сумму и пару бессонных ночей для подбирания слов, которые обеспечат отправку именно Таззика. Если Лиара не ошибалась и провал сделки с Коллекционерами наложил на него хоть какой-то отпечаток недовольства Посредника, то Таззик будет выкладываться по полной и перешестерит всю планету вместе со спутниками и ближайшим поясом астероидов, разыскивая каждую из ста сорока восьми заказанных целей… Ну или, по крайней мере, со всей устрашающей дотошностью проследит, чтобы это сделали другие.  
      — Шесть закрытых каналов, плюс один экстренный, — объявил по связи Рраг; его группа огнемётчиков должна была высаживаться следующей, так что им стоило освободить место, рассредоточившись и осмотревшись в поисках более-менее безопасного спуска. — Последовательная смена каждые двадцать минут. Если какой канал вдруг перехватят или заглушат, исключайте его, но последовательности не нарушайте.  
      — Если кто-то чужой начнёт что-то впаривать, не слушать, а сразу отключаться, — мрачно добавил Анкус Сертор.  
      Лиара сделала на пробу несколько шагов пошире, а после несколько мелких, но быстрых, проверяя надёжность магнитных ботинок и настраивая их мощность, чтобы двигаться было максимально просто и одновременно максимально безопасно. Мимо неё тенью проскользнул Джавин и резко затормозил, опасно покачнувшись на ветру, но всё же удержав равновесие и оставшись в вертикальном положении, несмотря на почти согнувший его пополам ветер — судя по всему, следовал примеру Лиары или же делал это по собственной инициативе; чуть правее вертел головой из стороны в сторону Нарке'Мекк, то и дело сверяясь со включенным инструментроном.  
      — Засёк сигнал от коммуникационного центра в задней части корабля, — доложил он, повернувшись в сторону Лиары. — Скорее всего, прямо под нами только вспомогательное оборудование, такие отсеки обычно огорожены двумя-тремя автоматически блокирующимися дверьми, так что вход лучше искать чуть дальше.  
      — Задние щиты, — поддержал кварианца Джавин, указывая рукой вперёд вдоль корпуса туда, где возможный путь преграждали широкие «крылья». — Должны быть механизмы управления. Если отключим, пройдём.  
      Последним прибыл челнок с парой техников и снайперов, среди которых находился Тибериус, а также с командующей группой «Затмения» азари. Лиара с трудом могла вспомнить её имя — Малиша, кажется… Ну или что-то похожее, переспрашивать не хотелось, так что либо вспомнится, либо обозначится чьим-нибудь обращением позже. Им бы неплохо держаться рядом, чтобы в случае необходимости согласовать поддержку оперативных отрядов биотикой.  
      — Ну, что, пушечное мясо вперёд? — ехидно осведомился Ракель Найо, отсалютовав «защитником» Ррагу. Тот неожиданно зеркально повторил жест точно такой же штурмовой винтовкой и кивком указал в сторону уже проверенного Анкусом спуска; в руках турианца находилась готовая к бою «катана», а значит, он тоже шёл в числе первого-второго ряда. — Плечом к плечу с батарианцем и черепушкой… До чего я докатился? — риторически вопросил Ракель, чуть закинув голову назад и проследив за особо яркой пролетевшей над крейсером молнией.  
      — Заткнись и шагай, человек.  
      По наклонной поверхности спускаться было неудобно и опасно, несмотря на магнитные сапоги. Лиара несколько раз пошатнулась и взмахнула руками для удержания равновесия — по стечению обстоятельств чуть не заехала со всего маху по голове как раз шедшего за ней Джавина, но тот всё же вовремя присел и на всякий случай дёрнул за собой вниз не отходящего от него ни на шаг кварианца. Краткое извинение осталось без ответа, хотя, может, ответ просто затерялся в прозвучавшем одновременно с ним возмущении:  
      — Да это издевательство! — Из-за не вовремя ставшей нечёткой связи реплика потонула в шипении, но суть её была понятна и без возможного повтора, на который Анкус Сертор решил не разоряться. — Хоть бы один поручень был!  
      — Готов поспорить, — подхватил кто-то, — техники в восторге от каждого выхода наружу для проверки состояния корпуса или ремонтных работ.  
      — Да ладно вам, разворчались, — весело хохотнул Ракель Найо. — Лучше бы оценили, какой вид открывается. С поверхности Хагалаза, кстати, буря выглядит не так эффектно.  
      Его казалось бы абсолютно неуместную реплику неожиданно поддержали Лемо Дертай и Джавин, что вызвало у Ракеля непонятное по значению цыканье — видимо, чужое согласие ему не сдалось абсолютно.  
      …А после из-за какой-то трубы впереди показалось две размытые из-за мешающей нормально всматриваться перед собой бури красные точки. Увеличились они достаточно быстро, и Рраг, решив не дожидаться чего бы то ни было, открыл по ним огонь, а после резко дёрнулся влево: пущенный в него электрический заряд задел щит и, отразившись от него, перепрыгнул на ближайшего бойца из числа «Синих Светил». И пусть этот заряд был не таким уж-то и сильным, но мощности хватило, чтобы размагнитить один из сапог… Искажённая связь приглушила хриплый возглас — устоять на одной ноге под сильным ветром не получилось, так что наёмник потерял равновесие и приложился всем телом о металлический корпус корабля, выворачивая ту ногу, что оставалась в рабочем сапоге.  
      Две секунды, в которых смешался болезненный стон и чья-то ругань, и последовавший за ним почти полностью заглушенный бурей выстрел дробовика.  
      — Ремонтные дроны, — кратко доложил Ракель Найо, примечая впереди ещё несколько стремительно приближающихся красных точек.  
      — И какого чёрта они на нас нападают? — зло прорычал Анкус, наклоняясь и с силой отдирая от поверхности ботинок пристреленного вроде бы товарища, всё равно уже неспособного продолжить операцию и моментально скатившегося по наклонной поверхности вниз и прямо в бурю; оставлять его позади было ничем не лучше, чем сразу избавить от мучений, всё равно челнок за ним не прилетит, а запас кислорода не рассчитан на слишком продолжительное нахождение снаружи крейсера.  
      — Приняли вас за космический мусор? — предположил Тибериус, пытаясь со своей позиции позади и чуть выше выцелить дрон из снайперской винтовки, но провалившись из-за отвратительной видимости. Всё же разбираться с этой проблемой придётся штурмовому отряду впереди, кажется, Рраг наловчился попадать точно в цель, несмотря на ветровую помеху, уже на втором-третьем.  
      — Космический мусор? — тут же переспросил Ракель Найо. — Какое точное ты подобрал определение, черепушка!  
      — Видел бы я тебя чётче, пристрелил бы, — сухо доложил Тибериус.  
      Скрипящий из-за плохой связи смех и какая-то крепкая неразобранная фраза были ему ответом.  
  
      Они сменили канал и, преодолев небольшой прямой участок чуть ли не по самому краю доступной для передвижения платформы, вновь поднялись вверх. Впереди шёл прямой участок между искрящимися электричеством конденсаторами, служащими накопительными громоотводами. Лиара подозревала, что часть энергии уходила ещё и внутрь корабля, чтобы поддерживать какие-нибудь запасные или автономные системы находящихся под ногами отсеков, но утверждать наверняка не бралась.  
      Просунувшийся в первые ряды Лемо Дертай, на всякий случай максимально зарядив щит, прицепил пистолет-пулемёт к креплению за спиной и указал в сторону конденсаторов инструментроном — можно было, конечно, просто выстрелить по конденсаторам, но гарантии, что молниеносный заряд не станет искать новый громоотвод, не было, поэтому в ход пошёл боевой дрон. Краткая вспышка электричества привлекла подобную энергию, и конденсаторы с треском погасли, разрядившись.  
      — Идём по двое, — скомандовал Рраг и толкнул в спину двух ближайших к себе огнемётчиков.  
      Те без возражений двинулись вперёд, хоть и точно опасливо поглядывая на не без причин сочтённые опасными конденсаторы… И по ним неожиданно открыли огонь прямо из-за одного из них — вряд ли специального попадания в выглядывающий из-за плеча баллон хватило, чтобы обоих бойцов взрывом кинуло в разные стороны. Поймать их не представлялось возможным.  
      — Роботы! — моментально нырнув за спину ближайшего наёмника из «Синих Светил», оповестил Ракель Найо. Несмотря на подразумевающую атаку в лоб штурмовую винтовку, именно в лобовую атаку он кидаться всё же не спешил, тем более что в один из конденсаторов вдруг ударила яркая молния, заряжая энергией.  
      Лемо Дертай повторил действие человека, уходя с линии огня и почти сразу аккуратно отступая ещё дальше назад за чужие спины, ему делать на передовой и подавно было нечего. Четыре ЛОКИ и искрящийся электричеством конденсатор не вдохновляли даже почти пошедшего в атаку Анкуса, присевшего за ближайший выступ и звучно выругавшегося на наполовину разрядившийся щит, что уж говорить о ком-то другом…  
      — Тибериус! — Лиара в последний миг одёрнула себя, чтобы не крикнуть «Гаррус», но вовремя прикусила себе язык, хоть и потеряла на это драгоценные две секунды. — Стреляй по конденсатору!  
      …И конденсатор взорвался снопом искр ещё до окончания фразы: Тибериус понял свою задачу и без дополнительных указаний. Один из ЛОКИ, стоявший ближе всего и получивший самый большой разряд электричества, заискрился и взорвался, соседний с ним опасно покачнулся и упал, два оставшихся просто закоротило, так что они замерли, продолжая целиться в сторону штурмового отряда, но более не сделав ни выстрела. Зато точные выстрелы настигли их, освобождая проход. И мимо вновь поймавших молнию конденсаторов проходили максимально быстро и осторожно.  
      В новую группу роботов, встретившую их вновь на наклонном спуске, Ракель Найо просто запустил две гранаты — с на удивление точным расчётом, чтобы гранаты взорвались как раз на подкате и просто снесли ЛОКИ с платформы — а подобранной головой одного из них, застрявшей между двумя покорёженными трубами, легкомысленно поигрывал, подкидывая и ловя на ходу вплоть до следующей засады.  
      — О, на этот раз вылезло что-то живое! — со смехом доложил он, запуская головой робота в сторону неожиданно вынырнувшего на глаза инженера с горящим, скорее всего, в боевой готовности инструментроном.  
      — И это плохо, — сквозь зубы процедил Рраг, прицельно выстрелив по сбитому с толку врагу из «защитника». Ракель Найо как-то странно вздохнул, скорее всего, сожалея, что лишился забавной игрушки, улетевшей куда-то вниз следом за телом инженера. — Если отказ роботов внутри ещё могли списать на неполадки из-за бури, то не вышедшие на связь люди…  
      Он не договорил, потому что мимо головы пролетел чуть прислепивший заряд воспламенения. Один из стоящих чуть правее огнемётчиков испуганно дёрнулся, боясь, что заденет баллон, и начал опасно заваливаться на бок; благо, его подхватил под руку Анкус, возвращая в вертикальное положение.  
      Заряд долетел до видневшейся впереди перегородки и со снопом искр врезался в самый край. Раздался глухой возглас, и из-за укрытия выскочил ещё один человек — перекатом кое-как избежал попадания от «защитника» Ракеля и поймал в голову выстрел «гадюки» Тибериуса. Тело снесло ветром с платформы так же быстро и безвозвратно, как и предшественника.  
      — А предупредить никак было?! — зло прорычал Рраг, оборачиваясь и пытаясь взглядом отыскать того умника, что решил действовать без уточнения.  
      — Он взломал канал. Услышал бы. — Джавин невозмутимо погасил инструментрон и кивнул в сторону кварианца, который, похоже, и обнаружил это, а сообщить без слов жестом сумел разве что стоящему рядом Джавину.  
      — Значит, четвёртый канал из последовательности выпадает, — подвёл итог Лемо Дертай, сразу же перейдя на пятый и отозвав с панели предыдущую проекцию переключения, чтобы не нажать случайно из-за невнимательности.  
      — Там механизм управления, — указав рукой вперёд и дуговым движением влево, имея ввиду поворот за укрытие, где недавно прятался вражеский инженер, оповестил Нарке'Мекк. — Должен опустить большой конденсатор впереди, чтобы можно было пройти.  
      Дальше передвигались краткими перебежками по прямым участкам до засад на боковых платформах. Когда Анкус и Ракель почти одновременно начали ругаться на перегревшееся оружие, а Рраг привалился к укрытию из-за полностью разрядившегося щита, Лиара раздражённо вскинула руку — она старалась вмешиваться в сражение по минимуму и полагаясь исключительно на пистолеты, мало ли, что их ждёт внутри, силы ещё точно пригодятся — и на площадке засветилось поле сингулярности, поднимая роботов в воздух. Из-за сильного ветра эффект оказался непродолжительным, и тяжёлые ЛОКИ, «выкинутые» из радиуса биотического поля, прокатились пару метров по платформе и начали было вновь подниматься…  
      Отливающий оранжевым огнём резотрон поперёк рассёк корпус первого оказавшегося на ногах робота. Павшая из-за атаки максировка позволила увидеть успевшего прошмыгнуть мимо замешкавшегося штурмового отряда Джавина; оттолкнув от себя ногой опасно заискрившейся из-за перегрузки уже нерабочий кусок металла и прострелив «скорпионом» голову второго, саларианец резко скользнул к ближайшей поддерживающей колонне и, пригнувшись, завёл за неё руку. С другой стороны колонны вывалился ещё один враг.  
      — Да ладно, там кто-то был? — нервно усмехнулся Анкус Сертор.  
      — Кто-нибудь ещё вообще его заметил? — хмуро поинтересовался Рраг, между делом напомнив о близящейся смене канала, и получил говорящее молчание в ответ. А после повернул голову в сторону как раз сменившего термозаряд на винтовке Ракеля. — Ты знал? — кратко кивнув в сторону на всякий случай удостоверившегося в смерти срывавшегося врага Джавина, поинтересовался Рраг. — Или просто из-за «скорпиона» предположил, попав пальцем в небо?  
      — Хорошего оперативника, даже бывшего, всегда за милю видно, — насколько это было возможно из-за тяжёлого костюма, пожал печами Ракель Найо. — А я в своё время насмотрелся постановочных боев между саларианскими и турианскими подразделениями, так что выправку узнаю сразу.  
      — Это ж где ты на такое насмотрелся? — скептически вклинился в разговор Тибериус.  
      — Места знать надо, черепушка. И знакомства иметь, чтоб провели.  
  
      На подходе к ведущему вовнутрь люку они вроде в последний раз за время нахождения снаружи крейсера сменили канал — к тому моменту их осталось два, не считая экстренного, включить который мог только Рраг. То, что они недопустимо расслабились, не встретив на последнем участке сопротивления, Лиара поняла, когда, включив программу взлома, осталась жива лишь по велению чуда. Какой-то боец «Затмения» подошёл к ней, заглядывая через плечо, чтобы рассмотреть раскрывшиеся красные голографические «лепестки», и словил пулю в голову — не будь его, пуля настигла бы саму Лиару… Чьим именно был крик «Засада!», понять не удалось, но её сопровождение поспешно кинулось вразнобой, занимая ближайшие выступы толстых труб и явно призванных защитить выходящих наружу людей от ветра укреплений рядом с дверью люка.  
      Крейсер, конечно, был огромен, но это не значило, что он под завязку забит солдатами. Лиара не могла исключать, что Серый Посредник, будучи предупреждённым о возможной попытке вторжения, подтянет для обороны людей, но… Не так же много! Хотя, может, им повезёт, и внутри врагов будет уже меньше?  
      Перед глазами всё размывалось из-за вспышек биотики и искр взрывающихся конденсаторов — от попаданий по ним из оружия или просто из-за повторного попадания молний, пока не рассеялся прошлый собранный заряд. Тибериус каким-то чудом умудрился залезть на верхнюю платформу напротив люка, куда не добирались враги и откуда их можно было более-менее удачно отстреливать по диагонали. Ракель Найо буквально за шиворот оттащил в укрытие отделившегося от Джавина кварианца и вжал его в пол коленом, чтобы не смел подниматься и пытаться высунуться со своим бесполезным «хищником» — первоначально сочтённый благородным порыв, однако, оказался всё же разумным расчётом, потому что вперемешку со светошумовыми гранатами в сторону врагов пару раз полетели отобранные у кварианца гранаты-липучки. Кидал их Ракель, как сначала показалось, криво, большая часть оставалась несдетонировавшей где-то на подлёте к укрытиям, но этот подход, как выяснилось буквально минутой позже, высоко оценил Лемо Дертай: будучи не особо полезным в сумасшедшей перестрелке со своей «яростью», он осторожно запускал в тыл врагов боевой дрон и электрическими зарядами выгонял бойцов из укрытий… И те, пытаясь перебежками или перекатами добраться до соседнего выступа, подрывались на ставших плохо-заметными в бою минами гранатах-липучках под ногами. Пару раз откуда-то с самого края платформы прилетела пара зарядов гранатомёта, и за неимением возможности туда пробиться Лиара кое-как смогла выцепить и отстрелять их благодаря сингулярности.  
      — Какие-то они неорганизованные, — фыркнул Анкус, сменив «катану» на «мститель» и обычные патроны «мстителя» на разрывные, неожиданно предложенные Ракелем; раз уже расстояние не позволяло нормально прицелиться из среднедистанционного оружия, можно было брать убойностью. — Напали бы сразу с двух сторон, а не попеременно то слева, то справа, и, может, у них появился бы шанс.  
      — Вот только не нужно им подсказывать, вдруг услышат. — Нарке'Мекк осторожно поднялся сначала на колени, а после и на ноги, осматривая и ощупывая костюм на предмет повреждений. Нашёл небольшой разрыв у бедра и как можно скорее изолировал отсек костюма, чтобы избежать распространения загрязнения; нога вроде бы не болела, значит, ранения не было и просто не повезло неудачно упасть или протащиться по неровному корпусу корабля. Наверное, в том была вина чёртового Ракеля, который не особо озаботился тем, что у его непрошенной помощи могут быть не самые хорошие последствия. — Сколько ещё времени осталось до конца взлома?  
      — Я не знаю, — нехотя ответила Лиара, покосившись в сторону люка. Зелёным горело три «лепестка» программы из пяти. — Эта программа под запретом даже на Иллиуме, проверить её было не на чем, так что…  
      — То есть ты не в курсе, сработает ли она вообще?! — Лиара непроизвольно вздрогнула. За всё время передвижения из поля зрения всегда выпадала пара-тройка бойцов, державшихся либо в тылу, либо где-то по бокам платформ, ударяя с флангов и вновь исчезая, чтобы не мешать штурмовому отряду, и азари-коммандос Малиша, являвшаяся негласным лидером присутствовавших членов «Затмения», как раз была из их числа.  
      Она почти не командовала, поскольку её люди неплохо справлялись и без лишних указов, а в случае крайней необходимости роль раздающего указания перенимал на себя Лемо Дертай, лишь пару раз обозначала своё место на поле боя биотическими всполохами. Особо ярко Малиша засветилась только в сражении с теми, у кого помимо щитов или брони обнаруживалась подстраховка барьерами: таких она просто с помощью зарядов скидывала с платформ или, рывком подобравшись почти вплотную, в упор награждала единственным мощным выстрелом «клеймора», так что от защиты не оставалось ни следа — добивал врагов, если те умудрялись остаться в живых, уже Тибериус или подобравшийся под маскировкой Джавин.  
      …Джавина, кстати, что-то нигде не было видно. И куда-то делся только недавно находившийся в поле зрения Ракель Найо, хотя за этого человека почему-то не хотелось переживать; такие, как он, были всё равно что бессмертными.  
      — Программа сработает, — как можно твёрже произнесла Лиара, кинув новый взгляд на люк; зелёным горели уже четыре «лепестка» взлома из пяти. — Просто ей оказалось нужно чуть больше времени, чем я рассчитывала.  
      — Ракетные дроны! — Уши от переполненного ужасом голоса Тибериуса заложило. — Духи!  
      Грохот и столп дыма разнёсся со стороны верхней платформы, как раз где он находился — дроны прилетели откуда-то у него из-за спины, чудо, что он за переливом молний и завыванием ветра вообще увидел или услышал их приближение раньше, чем заряд ударил прямо в него, от чего не спас бы никакой щит.  
      Лиара среагировала скорее на автомате, чем умышленно: выкинутый взрывом почти под самыми ногами Тибериус слетел с платформы — на своё счастье не в сторону, а просто вниз, на решётку между конденсаторами — и Лиара, не особо задумываясь над методами, послала в его сторону заряд биотики, заключая не сумевшего подняться Тибериуса в стазис-поле. Быть может, двигаться он не сможет, вероятнее всего, у него полностью перегорят все щиты, но зато на какое-то время он будет защищён от ракеты или возможного ударом электричества, если конденсатор снова не справится с зарядом.  
      — Четыре штуки… Кила! — только и воскликнул Нарке'Мекк, подсчитав число дронов, а после со всех ног кинулся к ближайшему укрытию, да только толку от того почти не было из-за неудачного разворота.  
      — Только прятаться и можешь, крысёныш, — фыркнул Анкус и, неожиданно подхватив два лежавших у ног и не снесённых ветром трупа, навалил их друг на друга и пинком отправил в сторону. Один из дронов тут же развернулся в сторону засечённого радаром движения и выпустил в ту сторону ракету. — Промажешь, и я тебя убью, Ракель Найо!  
      — Промажу, и мы все умрём, черепушка ты подбитая! — лихорадочно весело отозвался Ракель откуда-то справа, чуть ли не с самого края платформы. — И здесь, кстати, прицел в хлам, так что за точность не ручаюсь!  
      Лиара как раз кинулась следом за скрипнувшей зубами Малишей к укрытию, как в сторону дронов полетело несколько мощных оружейных зарядов. Точно, где-то у края платформы ведь пряталась пара гранатомётчиков, оружие могло остаться, если они выпустили его из рук из-за заставшей врасплох сингулярности.  
      Оставшихся зарядов гранатомёта с учётом неточной из-за отсутствия нормального прицела стрельбы хватило на два ракетных дрона. Один, с почти сбитым щитом и неожиданно потрёпанный практически случайными попаданиями Ррага из штурмовой винтовки — он даже не целился, просто направлял оружие и стрелял, кое-как трясущимися руками установив дизентергирующие патроны — всё ещё висел над верхней платформой… И ещё один куда-то делся. Лиара и хотела верить в лучшее, что его повредило взрывной волной и унесло ветром восвояси, и как-то не могла поверить в такую удачу; удача вообще что-то не сильно улыбалась им с самого начала штурма.  
      Из укрытий высовываться не решался никто. Ракель Найо кратко отчитался, что больше крупнокалиберного ничего рядом с ним не валялось. Рраг и Анкус просто не успевали ничего сделать, поскольку, стоило только чуть выглянуть, чтобы хотя бы оценить обстановку и уточнить местонахождение дрона, как в их укрытие летела ракета. Покорёженный металл уже почти не спасал — вся надежда была на едва-едва начавшие восстанавливаться щиты — да ещё и нагревался так, что находиться за ним становился почти нереально. Нарке'Мекк ругался себе под нос и что-то пытался намудрить с инструментроном, игнорируя все попытки себя окликнуть. Малиша снова куда-то пропала…  
      Краем глаза удалось заметить, что все пять «лепестков» программы взлома стали зелёными, люк был открыт, оставалось только либо разобраться с дронами, либо как-нибудь суметь добраться до люка, попасть внутрь и забаррикадироваться.  
      — Духи, я всё ещё жив… — хрипло прозвучал голос Тибериуса. Тот, похоже, наконец-то оказался свободен от стазиса и более-менее пришёл в себя, но вставать и обнаруживать себя на радаре дрона благоразумно не спешил.  
      — Знать бы, где второй, — перестав возиться с инструментроном, как можно чётче выговорил Нарке'Мекк, — и уничтожили бы одновременно.  
      — Я знаю, где. И дотянусь. Главное, отвлечь. Лемо, на три часа от тебя. За конденсатором. Пусти боевой дрон за предел платформы, чтобы развернулся на него. — Фразы долетали обрывками, но расчётливо повторялись, так что разобрать в целом удалось. Говорящего не узнать тоже было трудно, хотя где именно находился Лемо Дертай, к которому обращались, Лиара представляла очень смутно; наверное, где-то рядом с конденсатором, раз уж на него полагались.  
      — А тот, что над нами? — хмуро поинтересовался Лемо, не особо горя желанием высовываться из укрытия, немудрено было словить ракету, а то и сразу две с двух сторон.  
      — Я им займусь, — уверенно заявил Нарке'Мекк. — Скажи, как будешь готов.  
      Терять лишние секунды, когда вроде бы имелся план действий, казалось преступной глупостью, хотя Лемо Дертай плохо представлял, как именно прятавшийся почти весь бой кварианец разберётся с висящим над верхней платформой дроном…  
      — Готов!  
      …Как выяснилось, разобрался Нарке'Мекк с ним почти играючи, так что аж хотелось прибить за то, что сделал это только сейчас; дрон как-то странно развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов, неудачно наклонился и вдруг лишился щитов, один из двигателей отключился, и ветер, подхватив практически бесполезный кусок металла, со всей своей силы разбил его о корпус корабля. Конечно, козырь со взломом синтетиков можно было приберечь на конец, против обычных роботов ЛОКИ справлялись и без чего-то подобного, но всё же молчать до последнего!.. Убить этого кварианца было мало, Лиара впервые, наверное, была согласна со в сердцах выругавшимся на эту тему Ракелем.  
      Лемо осторожно высунулся из укрытия и направил свой боевой дрон в обход конденсатора, чтобы тот высветился на радаре последнего представляющего опасность врага. Ракета разнесла его уже через три секунды, а следом взорвался и сам ракетный дрон; буря почти полностью поглотила грохот прозвучавшего выстрела.  
      — Узнаю свою «гадюку»… — со слышимой в голосе слабой улыбкой проронил Тибериус.  
      — Никогда не понимал любовь к снайперским винтовкам. — Джавин обнаружился на верхней платформе, видимо, всё предыдущее время прятался где-то там за трубами и под максировкой, раз висевший почти над ним дрон не сумел его заметить на радаре. — Тяжёлые. Затрудняют бой на ближней дистанции. У старых моделей максимум три выстрела до перезарядки.  
      — Ты только что выстрелил из снайперской винтовки почти в упор, — знатно преувеличивая, но абсолютно не замечая этого, устало выдохнул Рраг, сползая по укрытию и усаживаясь прямо на покорёженную поверхность покрытия корабля.  
      Выпускать из рук верный «защитник» он пока не рисковал, ожидая, похоже, в любой момент новой подставы или волны врагов; их число уже начинало казаться бесконечным, а от желания хорошенько тряхнуть заказчицу, чтобы выложила все подробности, уже чесались руки.  
      — Выстрелил, — согласился Джавин, решив, видимо, просто не спорить. — Но менять мнение об оружии в целом не собираюсь.  
      Лиара попыталась вдохнуть поглубже, но сделать нормальный вдох не получалось. Она с ужасом представляла, что сейчас, когда все отдышатся и окончательно придут в себя, Рраг и Малиша устроят краткую перекличку, проверяя, сколько членов их отрядом осталось в живых, хотя бы потому что находились далеко в тылу и получили приказ не соваться к люку, пока опасность не минует — должен же был кто-то уцелеть обязательно, если от штурмовой группы не останется ничего. И перекличка действительно грозилась быть очень краткой.  
      Программа взлома же приглашающе горела на входном люке пятью зелёными «лепестками».


	3. Часть 3

      Люк закрылся за спиной, позволяя наконец-то перестать полагаться на затрудняющие передвижение и ограничивающие скорость и реакцию магнитные сапоги. Внутри корабля было на удивление тихо: похоже, видимые по пути глушители работали на славу. Радар молчал, так что можно было на пару минут перевести дух и перепроверить план дальнейших действий.  
      Оставленный в тылу отряд тоже сильно потрепали ракетные дроны; не считая командиров, от «Затмения» осталось четверо, от «Синих Светил» — шестеро. Тибериус и Джавин стояли чуть в стороне, проверяя оружие и броню; Ракель Найо и Нарке'Мекк как-то подозрительно схоже осмотрели длинный коридор и, не сговариваясь, двинулись по нему вперёд на разведку и для туманно обозначенного тактического изучения.  
      Лиара, краем уха слушая ругань Ррага и Малишы, неожиданно пришла к мысли, что она правильно сделала, решив пойти на штурм самостоятельно. Шепард с командой потратили бы на это много лишнего времени и сил, а в случае полученных ранений ещё бы пришлось потратить время на восстановление, а на фоне войны с Коллекционерами любая задержка могла стать причиной исчезновения ещё пары колоний. О возможной смерти кого-нибудь из экипажа новой «Нормандии» Лиара старалась не думать вообще, потому что перед глазами всплывала картина гибели «Нормандии» первой… Лиара со вздохом покачала головой; сейчас не было лишнего времени оглядываться назад или думать о других вариантах.  
      — Я передам вам карту коридоров. — Лиара осмотрела оставшуюся часть своей команды по штурму. Либо они преуспеют этим числом, либо никто из них с этого корабля не вернётся. — Тюремная камера должна быть…  
      — У тебя есть карта? — с подозрением перебила Малиша.  
      — Я хорошо подготовилась, — уловив недобрые ноты в чужом голосе, как можно твёрже произнесла Лиара. Была это правда или нет, сейчас роли не играло, ибо дело было, как понимала Лиара, совсем не в карте, а в зародившемся недоверии в целом.  
      Анкус Сертор усмехнулся, между делом заметив, что и навыки её ранее озвученным «Кое что я умею» назвать было нельзя. Кем бы их нанимательница ни являлась, она могла за себя постоять и при желании за собой вести.  
      Малиша полученным ответом, лишённым нормальных объяснений, намёк на требование которых точно поняли, осталась недовольна. Переглянувшись с Ррагом и скривившись на его отрицательное покачивание головой, она цыкнула языком и подняла «клеймор», недвузначно направляя его на цель:  
      — Думаю, пора тебе побольше рассказать о том, с чем мы имеем дело.  
      — Не сейчас, — неожиданно встал на защиту Лиары раздражённый хоть и предсказуемой, но абсолютно неуместной конфронтацией Рраг. — Начнём выяснять отношения, и нас точно всех перебьют.  
      Тибериус и Джавин заметно напряглись, им междоусобица тоже была не по душе. К тому же, у них, как ни крути, были причины в случае конфликта встать именно на сторону нанимательницы. И если у Джавина ещё были какие-никакие шансы что-то поставить против оперативников «Затмения» и, возможно, даже их лидера, то Тибериус плохо представлял, как ему выкручиваться; коридор был не то чтобы узкий, но снайперская винтовка всё равно была бы почти бесполезна, а с одним пистолетом, используемым обычно лишь в крайних случаях для перестраховки, против хорошей брони и мощного дробовика не выстоять.  
      — Я только что загрузила карту из взломанного инструментрона одного из наших прошлых врагов, не вслепую или наугад же нам идти по коридорам незнакомого корабля, — решив хоть сколько-то разрядить обстановку ответом на ранее заданный вопрос, произнесла Лиара, однако твёрдости голоса не растеряла. — Не я одна об этом подумала и попыталась осуществить, просто справилась быстрее других и решила сократить остальным время.  
      Малиша ещё какие-то незначительные секунды посверлила Лиару взглядом и с чертыханьем опустила оружие. Как бы ни было неприятно это признавать, но Рраг был прав: им сейчас нельзя начинать внутренний конфликт — вот закончат дело, и от разговора убежать уже точно не удастся. А судя по тому, сколько людей они потеряли на первой половине пути, с заказчицы ещё и причитается. И пусть только попробует заявить, что не станет доплачивать сверх имеющейся суммы.  
      В шлемах нужды не было, поэтому на первое время решено было обойтись без каналов связи, разговаривая и отдавая приказы просто так. Под потолком обнаружилось несколько камер, но те, как оповестил Лемо Дертай перед их отключением, не имели встроенного микрофона и давали только картинку, к тому же, раз Лемо теперь был в курсе, что таковые могут встретиться, он будет вычислять их заблаговременно. И кварианца заодно подключит к этому делу, чтобы от него толк был.  
      — Вопрос! — неожиданно громко донеслось из коммуникатора, так что треть наёмников нервно дёрнулась и начала крутить головами, взяв оружие наизготовку. Тибериус, почему-то вполне ожидавший чего-то подобного от ушедшего вперёд и не спешившего возвращаться Ракеля, разве что покачал головой, а Джавин лишь едва заметно поморщился. — Приборы ночного видения у всех в рабочем состоянии?  
      — Клянусь Духами, я убью тебя, человек, — раздражённо проскрежетал Анкус Сертор, прищурившись и кое-как высмотрев фигуру наёмника. Рядом с ним, отсвечивая включенным инструментроном, невозмутимо стоял и Нарке'Мекк.  
      — Отвечай на вопрос, черепушка подбитая.  
      Как выяснилось, ночное видение не только работало не у всех, но и не у всех вообще было. Ракель Найо разочарованно выдохнул, заявив, что ему только что сорвали неплохой план на пару-тройку неожиданных атак — больше провести подряд не вышло бы, враги не дураки и, заметив закономерность, сумеют подстроиться; Нарке'Мекк, отключив инструментрон, покачал головой, но комментировать сорванную идею не стал.  
      …Они стояли примерно на полпути к виднеющемуся впереди повороту, и рядом с ними на стенах не было никаких выступов, поэтому, когда до ушей донёсся стремительно приближающийся топот, бросаться обратно в сторону союзников, подставляя врагам спину, было уже поздно, а кидаться им навстречу, чтобы сократить расстояние для эффективной стрельбы, не зная точного числа, просто глупо.  
      Кратко шикнув в сторону кварианца «На пол и щит на максимум», Ракель Найо тоже присел на корточки, опершись спиной на стену, и, вытащив светошумоувю гранату, прижал её к сапогу, чтобы потом послать максимально сильным броском через голову в сторону врагов.  
      — А может, пусть его прибьют, а? — с затаённой надеждой поинтересовался Анкус Сертор, заметив, что Тибериус осторожно присел на одно колено, выцеливая другой конец коридора «гадюкой».  
      — Да ладно тебе, — хмыкнул в ответ Тибериус. — Он, конечно, раздражает, но без него быстро станет скучно.  
      Хотя Тибериус, скорее, не столько желал помочь знатно действующему на нервы человеку, сколько не был уверен, что со смертью Ракеля, перетягивающего на себя большую часть всеобщего внимания и недовольства, сам не станет его заменой. То, как вели себя и действовали оперативники «Синих Светил» и «Затмения», Тибериусу тоже было часто не по душе, однако с едким или недовольным комментарием его обычно всегда опережали, тем самым спасая от ненужных проблем — не направляй Ракель Найо потом свои колкости или глупые подначки и в его сторону, Тибериус, наверное, был бы ему искренне благодарен и даже, возможно, смог бы с ним поладить.  
      — Удерживайте позицию любой ценой, — неожиданно прозвучало откуда-то из динамика под потолком.  
      И со стороны врагов вдруг полетел гранатомётный выстрел.  
  
      Лиара периодически трясла головой, надеясь, что правое ухо отглохнет, и одновременно была даже немного рада, что голос идущего по правую руку Ракеля звучал приглушённо втрое. Нет, конечно, она в каком-то смысле полностью разделяла его возмущения — «Это же каким двинутым нужно быть, чтобы палить из гранатомёта внутри корабля?!» — но всё-таки двух-трёх громогласных заходов было более чем достаточно.  
      Как ни странно, но с Ракелем на этот раз чуть ли не в один голос говорил и соглашался Анкус Сертор; он подбил заряд из своего «мстителя» почти на самом к себе подлёте, бежать-то всё равно было некуда, и взрывная волна не только снесла ему щиты, но и откинула его назад, так что он чуть не зашиб решившего сокрыться за его спиной Лемо Дертая. Что же, будет этому ушлому саларианцу наука, что прятаться за другими, подставляя их под удар — дурной тон.  
      — Сколько же тут охраны? — настороженно крутя головой из стороны в сторону, проронил Нарке'Мекк.  
      — Я думала, хоть внутри их будет меньше, — хмуро поддержала его Малиша. После длинного, вытянутого дугой коридора, за каждым выступом в котором обнаруживался человек-другой в засаде, у неё страшно болела вывихнутая и вроде бы вправленная рука, больше не восстанавливался барьер и заметно сбоил щит; всему виной была неожиданно вынырнувшая навстречу вражеская азари, неслабо приложившая биотикой на опережение.  
      За поворотом их ждала большая панель управления, к которой тут же кинулись Лемо Дертай и Нарке'Мекк. Первый желал подключиться к системе и проверить, нет ли где возможности срезать путь через какой-нибудь закрытый и не отображённый на плане отсек, ну или попытаться взломать систему безопасности, чтобы отключить камеры и сигнализацию; второй руководствовался желанием найти что-нибудь для себя, в конце концов, хоть ему и обещали позволить забрать с собой всё, что захочет, но чем дальше их группа продвигалась, тем маловероятнее становилась возможность прихватить с собой хоть что-то… Как ни крути, а после освобождения заложника им, скорее всего, придётся бежать обратно на выход со всех ног — до дока челноков и на челноке прочь от корабля без оглядки и мыслей когда-либо вернуться.  
      …Рраг, например, предлагал перед побегом отослать какого-нибудь добровольца-смертника к двигателям с хорошим зарядом взрывчатки. Крейсер мог двигаться и ровно выдерживать курс посреди такой бури явно только благодаря точнейшей отладке и беспрерывной работе посменного персонала на инженерной палубе; и если двигатели замкнёт — да что там, если они остановятся хотя бы на пару-тройку секунд! — судьба крейсера будет предрешена. Так, собственно, можно будет не сомневаться и в смерти того, кто стоит во главе, даже не являясь по его душу лично.  
      Добровольцев-смертников, конечно, что-то на первых порах не наблюдалось, но там уже дальше кто-нибудь как-нибудь да вдохновится «на подвиг».  
      — Если верить карте, — сама для себя, хоть и почему-то вслух, проронила Лиара, — мы уже на подходе к тюремному блоку… где сейчас Ферон.  
      Она впервые за всё время штурма произнесла его имя, и это не осталось незамеченным. После безликого «друг, которого нужно спасти» имя не могло не привлечь внимания и не вызвать уточняющих вопросов, однако никто почему-то не проронил ни слова, хотя покосились в сторону Лиару так или иначе почти все, кто стоял достаточно близко, чтобы суметь расслышать сказанное. Ракель Найо задумчиво потёр подбородок, Джавин неопределённо хмыкнул, Малиша многозначительно улыбнулась — и почему-то казалось, что они трое пришли к какому-то одному или, по крайней мере, к схожему заключению.  
      Хотя, нет, нашёлся тот, кому не хватило ни такта, ни вежливости, ни чего-либо иного, чтобы всё-таки промолчать:  
      — Так кого ты спасаешь? Коллегу? Информатора? Любовника? — Лемо Дертай оторвался от панели управления и заинтересованно повернул голову в сторону Лиары.  
      — Не суй свой нос, куда не просят, — хмуро кинул в его сторону Тибериус.  
      — Мы лишились больше половины команды. Возможно, лишимся и большей части оставшейся. — Лемо показательно скрестил руки на груди. — Хочу знать, ради чего рискуем. Имею право знать.  
      Лиара наградила саларианца недовольным взглядом, но тот продолжил смотреть на неё прямо и выжидающе. Или даже требовательно. Малиша не спешила одёргивать своего оперативника, а у других и подавно на то не было ни власти, ни причин — знать хоть сколько-то больше уже поведанного хотелось всем.  
      — Ферон, он… Мы однажды работали вместе, — со вздохом проронила Лиара, понимая, что Лемо Дертай от неё просто так не отстанет, а другие молчаливым выжиданием или возможным последующим присоединением к расспросу только добавят проблем. — Полтора-два дня, не больше. А потом его поймали.  
      …О том, что это случилось два года назад, Лиара решила не упоминать. Об этом, как минимум, не спрашивали; а как максимум… Как максимум, это не имело никакого значения. Да и хватит с неё уже одного прямого ответа, она ничего этим людям не должна — кроме денег, да и те заплатить будет нужно лишь наёмникам-одиночкам, если переживут штурм.  
      — Полтора-два дня? — удивлённо переспросил Анкус Сертор. — Да кто будет рисковать жизнью ради практически незнакомца?  
      — Анкус, — холодно осадил Рраг.  
      — Ладно-ладно, молчу. — Турианец показатель развёл руками, а после повернул голову в сторону Ракеля; тот скептически покрутил в руках «защитник» и после цоканья языком сменил его на «катану», любовно проведя ладонью по прикладу. — Судя по тому, что радар накрылся, за поворотом нас ждут. Пойдём разведаем точное количество.  
      — Уверен, что хочешь взять на разведку именно меня, черепушка? — оскалился в ответ Ракель.  
      — Будь я проклят, если за последний час мы не сработались на передовой, — пожал плечами Анкус, чем вызвал явное недовольство человека. И этим эффектом он, как ни крути, остался доволен. — К тому же, — прикинув что-то про себя, добавил Анкус, — я тут недавно понял, что убивать меня исподтишка или выстрелом в спину ты не намерен.  
      — Это когда тебя так осенило? — сочувственно поинтересовался Ракель, явно намекая, что в последней перестрелке турианца, видимо, неслабо приложило головой.  
      — Выстреле эдак на двенадцатом, который мог бы меня убить, но даже щиты задел лишь вскользь, будучи направленным мимо меня во врага.  
      О том, что Ракеля будет не жалко в случае чего просто оставить позади, Анкус решил не распространяться, хотя об этой стороне монеты неожиданно предложенного объединения тот, скорее всего, догадывался и сам. Присвистнув и на всякий случай перепроверив заряд «катаны», Ракель всё же двинулся следом за Анкусом к повороту; Джавин проводил их недоверчивым взглядом, но решил в сопровождение не навязываться, хотя за ними с задержкой пошёл один из поймавших сигнал Малишы бойцов «Затмения». Для подстраховки или для примитивного наблюдения, судить никто не взялся.  
      …Когда же туда следом за ними рванули и остальные из-за начавшейся перестрелки и грохота взорвавшейся гранаты, боец «Затмения» уже был мёртв — летая прямо в проходе в поле сингулярности, его тело знатно мешало оценке обстановки в следующей комнате, хотя наличие там биотика можно было определить и без визуального подтверждения. Ракель Найо на вопрос о случившемся нечленораздельно выругался, а Анкус Сертор что-то зло процедил про всяких идиотов, считающих, что два врага в пределе видимости априори равны двум врагам в принципе. Судя по тому, что Ракель Найо не огрызнулся в ответ, идиотом был не он.  
      — Двоих мы вроде как вынесли, но там ещё, как минимум, трое, не считая биотика, — кратко доложил Ракель. — Но первый же, кто туда войдёт, превратится в решето, место хорошо простреливается с их позиции. Кто хочет умереть героем?  
      Наёмники немного нервно переглянулись между собой. Ракель Найо, конечно, был той ещё занозой, но боевую оценку обычно давал точную.  
      — Я могу пройти незамеченным. Как только поле сингулярности исчезнет, — за всех решил Джавин. — Но их нужно как-то отвлечь. Один весь огонь на себя не перетяну.  
      — Держи, — Нарке'Мекк, моментально сориентировавшись, протянул ему пару гранат-липучек.  
      Лемо Дертай, как только началось движение, направил на подмогу ещё и боевой дрон, а следом подключились и остальные. Врагов оказалось четверо: трое засели за терминалом в небольшой комнате охраны, что находилась сразу за поворотом, а один притаился за перегородкой дальше по коридору… Последнего почти чудом заметил и сумел снять Тибериус четвёртым, перегревающим оружие выстрелом, поскольку никто больше не рискнул высунуться ему навстречу.  
      Нарке'Мекк с нервным смешком окрестил эту перестрелку дуэлью снайперов и, сползши по стенке на пол, сцепил пальцы, стараясь унять дрожь — если бы Тибериус заметил засевшего в засаде в конце коридора врага парой секунд позже, оказавшийся прямо у того на линии огня кварианец поймал бы пулю в голову. Лиара присела рядом, интересуясь, точно ли всё в порядке — мало ли, был повреждён костюм, беды тогда не оберёшься… И в коридоре вдруг полностью погас свет. Будь это каким-нибудь системным сбоем, включилось бы аварийное освещение, однако темнота всё не отступала.  
      Откуда-то справа шёпотом раздался вопрос, что делать дальше, и сверху, видимо, из очередного динамик, незамеченного и потому не отключенного заблаговременно Лемо Дертаем, раздался явно изменённый какой-нибудь компьютерной программой голос:  
      — Не думал, что Вы сумеете зайти так далеко, доктор Т'Сони. Ваше умение выбирать друзей и помощников оставляет желать лучшего, но глупость и упорство достойны уважения.  
      — «Доктор Т'Сони»? — В темноте было невозможно понять, кто именно задал вопрос, поскольку голос почти полностью затерялся за следующей репликой из динамик. Да и вспомнить, кто где находился на момент отключения звука, не получалось даже навскидку: незавидная ситуация в принципе не располагала к нормальному обдумыванию ситуации, а голос вещателя и подавно мешал сосредоточиться. — Лиара Т'Сони?!  
      — Я и не сомневался, что вы понятия не имеете, за кем идёте в бой, — невозмутимо продолжил свою речь неизвестный собеседник. У камер наблюдения, даже если они включились с активацией аварийной системы, не было встроенных микрофонов, однако в комнате охраны светился вновь получивший питание терминал, скорее всего, он и обеспечивал возможность двустороннего общения. — Уверен, вы не знаете и того, против кого выступаете.  
      — А вот это уже не имеет значения. — Этот голос, наверное, признали все и сразу: Ракель Найо говорил за время штурма много и почти с каждый перекинулся парой слов лично, так что ошибиться было трудно. — Нам платят, мы работаем.  
      — Лично тебе, насколько я знаю, пока не заплатили ни единого кредита, Ракель Найо. — Ответом на это было какое-то наигранно-бодрое «Ха!» и отсутствие встречного вызова, что позволило расчётливо выдержавшему пятисекундную паузу вещателю продолжить: — А остальным, если дело только в деньгах, я могу предложить сумму в десять раз больше, если сложите оружие и выдадите мне доктора Т'Сони. Дам вам некоторое время обдумать моё предложение.  
      Раздался тихий щелчок, видимо, знаменующий отключение громкой связи, и в отсек вернулось освещение, хоть и заработало исключительно тускло-жёлтое аварийное. Однако его было вполне достаточно, чтобы суметь рассмотреть друг друга.  
      Особенно оставляла желать лучшего смесь злости и презрения на лице моментально поднявшегося на ноги Ррага; во время отключения света он предусмотрительно присел на корточки и, видимо, для возможной защиты от нападения в темноте, надел на голову шлем — подобно ещё нескольким наёмникам — который сразу же снял с возвращением освещения.  
      …Кажется, Ракель Найо ещё в самом начале передвижения по коридорам спрашивал насчёт системы ночного видения. Подумать только, а ведь могло пригодиться, если бы на них действительно напали.  
      — Мы все догадывались, что Надала — это псевдоним, но… — Рраг в несколько широких шагов преодолел расстояние до Лиары, и та на всякий случай чуть отступила в сторону, равно как и находившийся рядом с ней до отключения света Нарке'Мекк дёрнулся в прямо противоположную. Рраг отобрал у резко ставшей ему ненавистной нанимательницы оружие и откинул куда-то влево. — Лиара Т'Сони? Ты! Из команды того человека!..  
      Рраг скрипнул зубами, не договорив, но Лиаре и не нужны были пояснения, чтобы понять, о ком шла речь и что именно являлось непроизнесённой претензией.  
      Шепард, уничтоженный ретранслятор Альфа в системе Бахак, триста тысяч жертв со стороны батарианцев.  
      — Ну надо же, среди нас настоящая знаменитость, не то что мы со своими лицами на голо-экранах «Разыскивается». — Ракель Найо водрузил «катану» на плечо и тоже подошёл ближе. — А теперь остынь, — обратился он к Ррагу, кладя ладонь ему на плечо и заставляя сделать шаг назад, — и позволь ей объяснить, с кем мы имеем дело. Уверен, теперь она уже не будет отмалчиваться.  
      — Убери руку, иначе останешься без неё, — зло рыкнул в его сторону Рраг, кулаком скидывая с себя чужую ладонь. Ракель Найо предусмотрительно отступил назад, чтобы в случае надобности парировать ещё и целенаправленный удар, и спустил с плеча оружие, беря его готовым к непосредственному сражению хватом. — Говори, азари, — словно бы в один миг растеряв желание называть имя, за которым крылось много больше, чем просто личность, требовательно отчеканил Рраг, вновь повернувшись лицом к Лиаре. — Во что ты нас втянула? Чей это корабль?  
      Настороженно приблизились и остальные, обходя говорящих полукругом, только Нарке'Мекк постарался отшатнуться подальше, чтобы в случае завязавшейся потасовки не оказаться в самом её эпицентре. Джавин и Тибериус вопросительно переглянулись и едва заметно кивнули друг другу; вышедшая вперёд Малиша этого не заметила, однако заметил Лемо Дертай — нахмурился, но комментировать не стал.  
      — Он известен в галактике как Серый Посредник. — Лиара с трудом подавила обречённый вздох. Пытаться обмануть было глупо, Посредник бы всё равно сам раскрыл свою личность следующим же обращением: отключить или вывести из строя каждую камеру и каждое неизвестно где располагающееся устройство вещания было невозможно, а значит, не стоило лишний раз испытывать судьбу.  
      — Серый Посредник? — Голос Малиши прозвучал на удивление громко и звонко, а сама она разве что руками не всплеснула. — Ты не в том положении, чтобы так неубедительно врать!  
      — Мне пришлось многим рискнуть и многим пожертвовать, чтобы найти этот корабль, — оставив её слова без внимания, продолжила Лиара. — Серый Посредник удерживает моего друга: Ферон очень помог мне в своё время, а потом прикрыл мой отход и попал ему в руки. Я обязана его вызволить.  
      — Значит, про то, что вы были знакомы полтора-два дня, ты солгала? — поинтересовался Ракель, хотя смотрел исключительно на сжимающего и разжимающего кулак свободной от оружия руки Ррага.  
      — Нет. Но сейчас не время говорить об этом. — Лиара скрипнула зубами. — Пока мы здесь стоим и спорим, его люди перегруппировываются или, возможно, уже прямо на подходе.  
      — О каком споре речь? — криво усмехнулся Рраг. — Думаю, все здесь согласны, что выдать тебя — лучшее реше…  
      Приставленное к своей шее дуло дробовика Рраг ещё успел отметить, но вот избежать выстрела на поражение не хватило ни времени, ни примитивно скорости реакции.  
      За грохотом «катаны» смешалось в одно несвязное нечто всё: и чей-то запоздалый предупреждающий возглас, и двойная ругань тех, в чьи щиты врезалась разнесшая шею дробь, и тихое «Кила» со стороны отошедшего по стенке уже на довольно внушительное расстояние кварианца… Голова Ррага отлетела куда-то вбок и врезалась в грудь костюма одного из оперативников «Затмения», тогда как его тело с глухим звуком повалилось на пол.  
      …Теперь за оружие схватились уже все. Ну или почти все, у Лиары, например, его не было, а нагибаться и поднимать то, что уронил Рраг, было плохой идеей — резкое движение сразу привлекло бы внимание и сделало её главной целью. Бойцы «Синих Светил» направили оружие на Ракеля, однако никто не выстрелил, а Анкус Сертор и подавно остался безучастно стоять в стороне, не спеша вооружаться вообще. Малиша и Лемо Дертай последовали общему примеру, выбирая целью убившего Ррага человека, однако в их сторону направил дуло пистолета уже Тибериус; Джавин, воспользовавшись общей суматохой, исчез с глаз долой под тактической маскировкой, что явно вызвало куда больше опасений, чем вынужденный полагаться на малоэффективный «хищник» Тибериус. Один только Нарке'Мекк всеобщим хаосом не то не проникся, не то был парализован настолько, что тело отказалось его слушать  
      — Неужели кто-то сомневался, что я его убью? — показательно разведя руками и таким образом представая перед всеми всё равно что безоружным, усмехнулся Ракель Найо.  
      — Я уже начал сомневаться, — фыркнул Тибериус. — Думал, придётся мне.  
      — Заткнись! — тут же рыкнула на него Малиша; направленный на неё пистолет её не впечатлял абсолютно, даже несмотря на то, что с барьером и щитами у неё были проблемы чуть ли не с самого начала проникновения внутрь корабля. — Анкус Сертор. — Она повернула голову в сторону как-то отстранённо наблюдающего за несомненно опасной ситуацией турианца. — Я так понимаю, командование теперь переходит к тебе.  
      — Ага. — Анкус кратко кивнул. Взгляд у каждого из оставшихся членов «Синих Светил» нервно бегал от союзника ко врагу и обратно, стрелять никто не решался, боясь спровоцировать остальных на ответ и следовательно умереть первым. — Отряд, — выдержав вроде бы небольшую, но в напряжённой ситуации показавшуюся очень длинной паузу, наконец произнёс Анкус, — опустить оружие. — Бойцы недоумённо переглянулись между собой. — Исполнять!  
      Под удивлёнными и недоверчивыми взглядами остальных наёмники «Синих Светил» всё-таки медленно и без видимого желания, но подчинились. И, следуя следующему приказу, осторожно отошли в сторону Анкуса, оставляя оперативников «Затмения» один на один с явно намеренными защищать заказчицу одиночками.  
      Нарке'Мекк всё так же молчаливо наблюдал за происходящим со стороны, не решаясь вмешиваться ни словом, ни делом.  
      — Как это понимать? — недовольно нахмурилась Малиша.  
      — Кто-нибудь считал, скольких мы убили по пути сюда? — невозмутимо поинтересовался Анкус. В ответ на это как-то странно улыбнулся и приподнял руку Ракель Найо, но на этот жест лишь закатили глаза, а после взглядом приказали помалкивать и не встревать; остальные разве что кратко мотнули головами. — Как думаете, учитывая нанесённый нами ущерб, нам заплатят и нас отпустят?  
      — Вряд ли. — Лемо Дертай непонятно вздохнул и первым из членов «Затмения» опустил оружие. А после, хмыкнув, вскинул голову и руку, прицеливаясь и стреляя по вычисленному динамику под потолком, чтобы избежать вмешательства в разговор Серого Посредника; ну или кто там вещал в прошлый раз, неплохо посеяв раздор в их команде всего парой нужных реплик. — Но идти дальше глупо. Лучше заблокировать отсек и пойти обратно. Отсюда можно построить обходной маршрут до дока челноков.  
      Малиша фыркнула, но всё-таки тоже опустила оружие, и её примеру последовали оставшиеся наёмники, как из числа оперативников «Затмения», так и Тибериус. Отменивший маскировку Джавин обнаружился в паре шагов уже пристраивающим «скорпион» на крепление пояса.  
      — Дать задний ход, когда мы так близко к цели? — Лиара сама не знала, в какое подобие транса она впала из-за представшего прямо перед глазами зрелища и последующей слишком быстрой смены обстановки и атмосферы; однако, как только ситуация окончательно успокоилась, ясность мысли вернулась и первоначальная цель вновь заняла главенствующее место. — Я не оставлю Ферона здесь. Тюремный блок уже совсем рядом, — отодвинув с дороги Ракеля и широким шагом переступив тело Ррага, указала Лиара рукой в направлении дальше по коридору.  
      Тибериус убрал «хищник» и перезарядил куда более привычную ему «гадюку», выражая готовность продолжить помогать, как раньше готовность оказать ей помощь, хоть даже силы и не были равны. Джавин лишь кратко кивнул, поддерживая это решение.  
      Ракель Найо медлил, то и дело поглядывая в сторону наёмников «Синих Светил» и «Затмения». Если они откажутся, то решившие продолжать будут в меньшинстве, а значит, и в ужасно невыгодном положении; тогда с точки зрения собственной безопасности и вопроса выживания будет выгоднее поддержать большинство и попытаться убраться с этого корабля. Кто знает, сколько ещё врагов ждёт их впереди и получится ли справиться со всеми ими, не только прорываясь туда, но и впоследствии отступая вместе с освобождённым пленником, который ещё и неизвестно в каком состоянии и сможет ли самостоятельно передвигаться… И Лиара не могла обвинять Ракеля в трусости или эгоистичном расчёте с оглядкой только на собственное благополучие — его выбор подождать окончательного решения остальных и действовать по ситуации был едва ли не самым разумным из всех возможных.  
      Анкус Сертор выдержал долгую паузу, а после, взявшись за «мститель», направил его в сторону комнаты охраны и дважды выстрелил в терминал, лишая точно имеющегося слушателя возможности отслеживать ситуацию. Лиара даже вздрогнула от неожиданности — наличие терминала, позволившего построить с Серым Посредником краткий, но сумевший посеять смуту диалог, как-то вылетело у неё из головы.  
      — Отряд. — Анкус убрал винтовку за спину и вытянул перед собой руку, активируя инструментрон. — Надеть шлемы, отключить принятие звука извне. Я активирую экстренный канал связи, использовать для разговора только его. Включили, сказали, что хотели, и сразу снова выключили, в остальное время сохранять радиомолчание. — Послышалось нескладное «Есть», и бойцы принялись выполнять приказ. — Доктор Т'Сони, — обратился Анкус уже напрямую к Лиаре, внимательно наблюдающей за происходящим и явно отчаянно старающейся угадать, что же именно наёмники собирались делать дальше: уходить или помогать ей, хоть второй вариант и маловероятен. — «Синие Светила» продолжат сопровождать Вас.  
      — А ты начинаешь мне нравиться, черепушка. — Ракель Найо показательно отсалютовал на военный манер и тоже вызвал инструментрон. — Доступ к каналу?  
      — Одно неверное движение или слово, и я тебя пристрелю, — кинул в его сторону Анкус. — На этот раз обещаю со всей серьёзностью.  
      — К сведению принял.  
      Лиара облегчённо выдохнула и позволила себе немного расслабиться. Тело начинало ныть от напряжения, а голова гудеть от нервов. Тибериус, успевший за время чужого обдумывания решения навернуть круг, протянул Лиаре её подобранное оружие и ободряюще кивнул.  
      — Отряд. — Малиша устало потёрла лоб и, вдохнув поглубже, на пару секунд задерживая дыхание, словно бы в последний раз наслаждаясь этим ощущением, шумно выдохнула. — Надеть шлемы, отключить принятие звука извне. Связь поддерживать через выделенный экстренный канал. — Лемо Дертай хмыкнул, кажется, будучи недовольным таким решением, но всё же решил не спорить и подчинился. — Доктор Т'Сони, «Затмение» продолжит сопровождать Вас, — хоть и с заметным нежеланием отчеканивая каждый слог, но всё же решила соблюсти формальность Малиша. А после добавила уже просто себе под нос. — Надеюсь, я об этом не пожалею.  
      Лиара не рискнула отвечать. Промолчали и все остальные, включая даже Ракеля, от которого точно каждый третий ожидал какого-нибудь колкого или неуместно-весёлого комментария. Быть может, он всё-таки принял угрозу Анкуса всерьёз, а может просто предпочёл приберечь удачные в его понимании слова на потом.  
      — Вы просто ненормальные. Самоубийцы, — отстранённо заметил Нарке'Мекк.  
      — Прости, парень. Придётся тебе идти с нами до конца. — В голосе решившего подбодрить несчастного кварианца Джавина, и правда, прозвучала слабая нота виноватости.  
      — И зачем я только влез на ваш корабль? — риторически вопросил Нарке'Мекк в пустоту. — Бош'тет.


	4. Часть 4

      На обход блока двери тюремного отсека Лемо Дертай потратил не больше минуты, и Лиара, велев следить за коридорами, вошла туда первой. Нарке'Мекк в это время с подспорьем Джавина трижды перепроверил отключение обнаруженного в дальней части зала коммутационного трансформатора, отключая камеры и терминалы связи. Анкус Сертор на пробу выстрелил по толстому стеклу нужной им камеры из штурмовой винтовки, но оставил на том максимум едва заметную вмятину и приглушённо выругался из-за отрикошетившего обратно в него заряда — можно было, конечно, попробовать и взрывчатку, но как-то не хотелось рисковать жизнью пленника, ради которого уже столько было сделано, несмотря на все сопровождающие проникновение проблемы.  
      Из-за отключения принятия внешнего звука начинали знатно шалить нервы: тишина, в которой пришлось передвигаться и в которой не было слышно ни собственных шагов, ни возможного приближения противника, напрягала, а надобность ориентироваться только на радары, сбоящие из-за перегрузок или удачной вражеской маскировки, и согласовывать действия только краткими приказами и жестами — раздражала. Тибериус предложил использовать для более-менее нейтрального общения между членами группы одним из оставшихся со времён внешнего штурма открытым каналом, который можно было сразу же отключить в случае взлома, но воспользовались этим предложением единицы.  
      Лиару на пару секунд задалась вопросом, а не было ли опасности, что обычные каналы могли взломать, как это случалось на поверхности. Хотя, все ведь уже тогда оговорились, что взломанную связь следует сразу отключать, так что, наверное, проблем возникнуть не должно было; никто не станет лишний раз рисковать, только не сейчас.  
      — О, Богиня! Ферон! — Лиара сама не знала, почему вообще до сих пор верила, что некогда помогший ей и подставившийся вместо неё Ферон до сих пор жив, сам рывок навстречу Серому посреднику был обусловлен одной большой надеждой и каким-то спорным перехваченным файлом, не то принадлежавшим «Церберу», не то ранее самим «Цербером» тоже у кого-то полученным. Быть может, его попадание в руки Лиары было просто уловкой, а может, расчётливым завлечением, но отказываться от полученного шанса Лиара всё равно не собиралась.  
      Решение отключить экстренный канал и отменить запрет на внешний звук было принято, лишь когда Нарке'Мекк и Лемо Дертай в один голос подтвердили, что всё перепроверили и точно убеждены, что больше не осталось активных камер или коммуникаторов. Решение было временным, но в каком-то смысле необходимым — всем нужна была передышка и возможность перекинуться друг с другом хотя бы парой свободных слов.  
      — Дрелл, значит… — Ракель Найо проследил за тем, как Лиара кинулась к панели управления; судя по тому, что прикованный к какому-то адскому на вид креслу пленник среагировал на собственное имя, приборы связи между камерой и залом работали в обе стороны. — А зверинец вокруг меня пополняется.  
      …Не говоря уже о том, что для полутора- или двухдневного знакомства их нанимательница слишком уж ярко и эмоционально реагировала как просто на сам факт наконец-то достигнутого успеха, так и на вдруг последовавший за попыткой отключений системы удар током по пленнику. Хотя из-за последнего, наверное, непроизвольно вздрогнул каждый из присутствовавших.  
      — Оборудование, чувствительное к попыткам взлома? — Нарке'Мекк задумчиво заломил пальцы и повернул голову в сторону Лемо Дертая; тот неопределённо пожал плечами, мол, может рискнуть, но за последствия не ручается.  
      — Кресло подключено к информационной сети Посредника, — с неприятной уверенностью проинформировал Ферон.  
      — Просто блеск, — раздражённо фыркнула Малиша, непонятно, комментируя непосредственно ситуацию или просто ругаясь на то, что у неё остался всего один запасной термозаряд.  
      Им ещё прорываться в обратную сторону — несомненно прорываться, вряд ли кто-то верил, что пусть назад пройдёт без боя, даже если идти той же дорогой — а силы уже на исходе и численное превосходство врагов не поддаётся подсчёту.  
      Лемо Дертай, с самого начала бывший не в восторге от идеи продолжать проникновение, что только загнало их ещё глубже на территорию противника, фыркнул и уткнулся взглядом в инструментрон, перебирая закаченные карты коридоров и пытаясь если не найти обходной путь, то хотя бы построить маршрут побега максимально коротким и одновременно безопасным. Анкус Сертор, покачав головой и прикрыв глаза, неразборчиво выругался.  
      — Значит, если попытаемся вытащить пленника, не отключив питание, у него просто спекутся мозги… — нехотя подвёл итог Тибериус.  
      — Выходит, нужно найти главный терминал, — согласно кивнула Лиара. — Он должен быть где-то дальше по коридору, в самом сердце отсека.  
      — И почему мне кажется, что не всё так просто? — без особого желания покосившись на нужную дверь и точно предчувствуя новую волну врагов, кисло поинтересовался Анкус Сертор.  
      Судя по тому, что на них теперь кидались не с намерением перевесить числом, а с каждым разом всё более и более тактически-выверено, у терминала точно будет ждать неплохо организованная охрана. К тому же, в последнее время среди штурмовиков и инженеров обязательно где-нибудь пристраивался и биотик, из-за чего они уже лишились ещё одного бойца из «Синих Светил» и почти не могли нормально полагаться на щиты… Спасала исключительно броня, и то иногда лишь чудом, а лишённые её Лемо Дертай или Нарке'Мекк и подавно теперь старались вообще не выходить из тылов.  
      — Отсековый терминал, скорее всего, заблокирован, — не обнадёживающе проронил Ферон. — Чтобы отключить питание, придётся попасть в командный центр.  
      — То есть, прямо к Серому Посреднику? — Ракель Найто оценивающе присвистнул. — А что, идея мне нравится. Всегда хотел узнать, что он собой представляет. Надеюсь, это окажется не платформа супер-мощного ИИ.  
      — Совсем с головой не дружишь? — рыкнула Малиша. — Он может быть в десятки раз опаснее любого, с кем мы уже столкнулись.  
      — Обычно канцелярией и связью занимается всякая крысота, часто даже пистолет держащая неправильно. К тому же, будь Посредник реально крут, ему бы не потребовалась вся эта армия, чтобы отбиваться от нас.  
      — Лучше задайтесь другим вопросом. Почему он вообще именно «отбивался»? — подал голос Джавин. — Разгерметизировать отсек. Изолировать и пустить газ. Отключить подачу кислорода. Или устроить пожар. Куча способов убить нас, не теряя людей. — Некоторые из бойцов настороженно покосились в сторону камер наблюдения, как если бы опасаясь, что те вдруг заработают и каким-то чудом кроме картинки начнут передавать ещё и звук; а тут как раз подкидывают такие варианты расправиться с врагом, почти не прикладывая к этому усилий. Ракель Найо и Анкус Сертор как-то неожиданно слаженно хмыкнули, прочищая горло и одновременно намекая на то, что саларианцу стоит немедленно закрыть рот. — Серый Посредник точно ждал нас. Но позволил войти и вступил в бой, — не вняв требованию замолчать, но всё же поняв сам намёк, решил подвести черту Джавин. — Почему?  
      Ответа на этот вопрос ни у кого не было. А если бы Джавин его не задал, никто бы вообще и думать в этом ключе не стал.  
      Передвигаться дальше предстояло согласно тем же условиям, что и до этого: вновь отключив принятие звука извне, чтобы не слушать возможного вещания посредника, и согласовывая действия через команды-жесты и экстренный канал… Однако Лиара, прикинув про себя, что лично ей всё равно наплевать на слова Посредника — а слушать абсолютную тишину не было никаких сил — решила на этот раз от изолирования звука отказаться. Со стороны никто этого не заметит, если только она не будет нервно дёргаться от каждого грохота и поворачивать голову в ту сторону, даже слишком непрофессионально выдавая себя.  
      Радар молчал, обещая на первое время безопасное передвижение, да и прозвучавшая из динамика команда «Всем группам — собраться у аванпоста С» намекала, что враг перегруппировывается, судя по карте, где-то на стыке этого и соседнего отсека.  
      Ракель Найо и Джавин ушли вперёд для разведки и оценки положения. Малиша и Лемо Дертай о чём-то тихо переговаривались между собой через невзломанный канал связи, настроенный ещё в начале штурма Ррагом, однако в их беседу, расчётливо построенную на словесных шифрах «Затмения», Лиара не вслушивалась. Тибериус и Анкус Сертор по мере передвижения почти беспрестанно крутили головами и подолгу недоверчиво выцеливали каждый поворот или коридор. Нарке'Мекк шёл в самом конце, максимально внимательно отслеживая тылы, через каждые несколько минут пересчитывая оставшиеся гранаты-липучки и глухо ругаясь себе под нос; он явно мечтал закончить всё и убраться от этого крейсера подальше больше всех.  
      — Если верить карте, командный центр прямо за поворотом, — коротко доложил Лемо Дертай по экстренному каналу, информируя о приближающемся конце пути всех, а не только своих товарищей из «Затмения», которым уже сообщил об этом по обычной связи.  
      Если бы мысли Лиары в тот момент не вращались вокруг того, как бы спровоцировать Серого Посредника и имеющуюся при нём охрану на сражение с отрядом «Синих Светил» и «Затмения» и, пользуясь устроенным переполохом, пробраться к панели управления незамеченной — или отправить туда Джавина — чтобы выиграть время на отключение питания, она бы точно обратила внимание, что бойцы «Затмения» как-то подозрительно отстали, пропуская вперёд прочих наёмников, исключая тоже притормозившего из-за установки идти в самом конце кварианца…  
      …Когда дверь отсека с шипением закрылась за спинами, на неё почти никто даже не обернулся; куда большего внимания заслуживали три установленные инженерами боевые турели, и перед ними отряд был как на ладони.  
      — Но ведь радар молчал, — сдавленно проронил Тибериус.  
      — Перепрограммировали? — проскрежетал Анкус Сертор, будучи одним из единственных двух человек, кто обернулся на отрезавшую обратный путь дверь. Вторым оказался Ракель Найо, да и то потому, что его во время блокировки чуть этой самой дверью не придавило.  
      — Я даже догадываюсь, какая из ящеро-морд это сделала, — сквозь зубы процедил Ракель, попытавшись ударить по двери прикладом «катаны», но предсказуемо ничего этим не добившись.  
      Развернувшись, чтобы оценить обстановку, и наткнувшись взглядом на турели, он крепко выругался, но всё же прицелился в их сторону — не столько в сами турели, сколько в примеченных за ними инженеров. Да и кроме инженеров там ещё были враги, включая и стоящую во втором ряду азари, что намекало на возможную атаку биотикой.  
      Снаружи за дверью раздался грохот взрыва и следом за ним стрельба, но та прекратилась довольно быстро. Не было похоже, что там происходило именно сражение — это было, скорее, просто предупреждение. Вот только для кого, раз наёмники «Затмения» явно намеренно пропустили всех вперёд, зная, что там будет ждать засада?  
      — Вы можете снять шлемы. Во-первых, они вас всё равно не спасут, а во-вторых, я уже давно получил доступ к вашему каналу. — Изменённый компьютером голос Серого Посредника прозвучал как гром в ушах. — Я дал вам достаточно времени на размышление и теперь хочу услышать ваш ответ. Вы можете сложить оружие и отдать мне доктора Т'Сони или можете отказаться и умереть. Выбор за вами.  
      — Наши дружки из «Затмения», я так понимаю, уже свой выбор сделали, да? — Тибериус первым снял бесполезный шлем.  
      — Правильно понимаешь, Тибериус Мастариан.  
      — А что же тот крысёныш-кварианец? — следуя чужому примеру и тем окончательно убеждая снять шлемы и всех остальных, процедил Анкус Сертор.  
      — К сожалению, он мёртв. К ещё большему сожалению, он умудрился утащить с собой на тот свет и саларианца: прицепил гранату ему прямо к затылку, некрасивая вышла смерть.  
      — Вот, значит, что означали взрыв и стрельба по ту сторону двери… — Ракель Найо как-то странно вздохнул и покачал головой. Однако предположение, что его хоть сколько-то задела гибель товарища по команде, разбилось уже о следующую реплику: — Жаль, я этого не видел.  
      Однако, несмотря на слова, усмешка на его лице вышла даже слишком кривой, чтобы в неё поверить. Нарке'Мекк уже мёртв, этого не воротишь, а впереди три турели и превосходящие числом враги, явно во время сбора у аванпоста получившие достаточно чётко-выверенные указания дальнейшего ведения сражения.  
      Лиара, самой себе на удивление, тоже не нашла в себе сил хоть как-то достойно отреагировать на судьбу кварианца. Его было жаль, не поспоришь, он самого начала вообще не должен был оказаться во всё это ввязанным, а должен был продолжать своё Паломничество… Но не более.  
      — Значит, если мы сложим оружие, турели нас не изрешетят? — нерешительно подал голос кто-то из бойцов «Синих Светил».  
      — Именно, — невозмутимо отозвался Серый Посредник. — Я всегда держу своё слово, никто не станет в вас стрелять.  
      Анкус Сертор хмуро осмотрел свой отряд: в начале пути их было чуть больше двадцати, а сейчас, исключая его, осталось всего пятеро. Быть может, Рраг всё-таки был прав, и нужно было согласиться на выдвинутые условия ещё на подходе к тюремному отсеку? Если бы только он аргументировал это не исключительно резко возникшей неприязнью к Лиаре Т'Сони из-за её связи с коммандером Альянса, взорвавшим ретранслятор Альфа, а сам Анкус не оглядывался на число убитых охранников и не судил о чужих словах и поступках, исходя только из собственных возможных действий в ответ на имевший место штурм…  
      — Только не говори, что ты купился, — недоверчиво процедил Тибериус, но его всё равно что не услышали.  
      — Отряд, сложить оружие. — Несмотря на приказ, сам Анкус всё же колебался, продолжая держать «защитник» наизготовку.  
      С одной стороны, он всё ещё отказывался верить, что все недавние убийства и просто доставленные неприятности — не только чистка крейсера и восстановление повреждённого оборудования, но и последующая надобность полностью пересматривать систему безопасности, опираясь на выявленные дыры — сойдут им с рук, но с другой… Три турели, плюс как минимум один биотик, а они как на ладони и без возможности отступить; положение на сто процентов безвыигрышное.  
      …Лиара не знала, как именно истолковывать кинутый Анкусом в её сторону взгляд, но была почти уверена, что решение выдать её далось ему с трудом. Возможно, увидь Анкус хотя бы пару-тройку вариантов побега, и он предпочёл бы не сложить оружие, а попытаться прорваться.  
      — Тогда я тоже покорно принимаю это предложение. — Ракель Найо показательно приподнял руки; одну отвёл в сторону, демонстрируя более не направляемое ни на кого оружие, а у второй медленно раскрыл ладонь, выпуская из неё заготовленную светошумовую гранату. — Уж простите, доктор Т'Сони, — кинул Ракель в сторону ни на миг не удивившейся его сдачей Лиары, — но кое в чём Посредник был прав ещё в самый первый наш с ним разговор. Я не получил от Вас ни единого кредита — никакой мотивации подчиняться, в отличие от некоторых.  
      И Ракель многозначительно покосился в сторону неподвижно замершего, но явно готового сорваться с места в любой момент Джавина. Вряд ли тот, конечно, будет сражаться до конца, просто потому что у него на счету уже была половина суммы, но всё же именно от него стоило ожидать возможного продолжения сопротивления. Тибериус, судя по всему, тоже был готов умереть в бою — из принципа, гордости или ещё чего-то такого же, по мнению Ракеля, по-туриански важного и глупого.  
      Лиара скрипнула зубами и сжала пальцы в кулак, и вокруг того начала собираться биотическая энергия. Вот, похоже, был и ответ на вопрос Джавина о том, почему Серый Посредник решил вступить в бой, а не попытаться избавиться от штурмующих его крейсер наёмников как-нибудь более безопасно для себя и целостности внутреннего покрытия корабля — ругань Ракеля на тему стрельбы из гранатомёта всплыла в мыслях просто к месту… Серый Посредник их ждал и с самого начала планировал, заманив поглубже и лишив даже призрачных шансов на победу, предоставить наёмникам выбор — умереть за чужие желания и идеалы или предать. И он отлично знал, что те выберут именно предательство; большинство, по крайней мере, а уж будут причиной предложенные для перекупа деньги или желание сохранить собственную жизнь, не играло значения.  
      Попытку Лиары нанести хотя бы один удар на опережение пресекли на корню. Быть может, спровоцируй она врагов атаковать её и тех, кто до сих пор находился рядом с ней просто из-за близости, и «Синие Светила» вновь взялись бы за оружие ради самозащиты… Но тело парализовала клетка стазиса, и Лиара замерла, успев разве что наполовину поднять руку с намерением применить сингулярность. Почти одновременно с этим Ракель Найо резко шагнул в сторону Джавина и ударил прикладом ему по затылку, а после и под колено; выбил из рук пистолет и, ударив по спине, ногой придавил к полу, лишая возможности подняться.  
      — Не глупи, черепушка, — предостерегающе изрёк Ракель, направляя дуло «катаны» в сторону потянувшегося за «хищников» Тибериуса, «гадюка» всё равно сейчас была бесполезна в оживлённом узком коридоре. — Ты и выстрела сделать не успеешь. А если успеешь, подставишь всех нас, мало ли, тут нервные или косые, так что, стреляя по тебе, по нам попадут.  
      Тибериус что-то нечленораздельно прорычал в ответ, и дверь за их спинами открылась, пропуская находившихся с той стороны бойцов «Затмения». Заглянув через плечо подошедшей ближе и отнявшей у Тибериуса винтовку Малишы, Ракель оценивающе присвистнул, найдя-таки взглядом труп Лемо Дертая — без головы, с покорёженной взрывом и залитой кровью бронёй. Где-то дальше по коридору виднелся и убитый при попытке побега Нарке'Мекк.  
      Лиаре хотелось взвыть, однако клетка стазиса мешала даже просто нормально дышать. Операция по штурму была провалена. Или же саботирована, если учесть, что большая часть оставшихся исполнителей отказалась её продолжать.  
      Анкус Сертор презрительно фыркнул, проследив за тем, как Ракель Найо с довольно грубым «Дай сюда!» отобрал у одного из приблизившихся охранников Серого Посредника поднятый с пола «скорпион».  
  


*** *** ***

  
      Тибериус ожидал чего угодно — даже адское кресло, в котором так и остался неспасённый ими дрелл Ферон — но никак не почти обычную… комнату ли, каюту; четыре метра на шесть, с кроватью, треснутым зеркалом на стене, дверью, ведущей в ванную комнату — его заперли в каком-то жилом помещении, хоть и давно неиспользовавшемся, судя по количеству пыли. Не тюрьма, даже не камера в полном понимании этого слова. Если бы не точно дежурящая по ту сторону двери охрана, можно было бы подумать, что Тибериус находился на этом корабле как не очень радушно принятый гость — ну или просто принадлежал к числу тех, кто поспешно сменил сторону, как только стало понятно, что без этого не выжить.  
      Почему их с Джавином, не сложивших оружие, несмотря на ситуацию, до сих пор не убили, Тибериус смутно догадывался. У них был так называемый шанс передумать: признать во всеуслышание, что следовать за Лиарой Т'Сони было ошибкой, получить своё оружие обратно и согласиться работать на Серого Посредника — ему не помешают такие отчаянные и способные агенты и исполнители.  
      …А погибшие при защите крейсера — пушечное мясо, каковое нанять можно в любое время и почти в любом количестве.  
      Часов в комнате не было, так что отслеживать время не представлялось возможным; срок своего заключения Тибериус мог назвать разве что навскидку, полагаясь на нужды и усталость организма. Например, он с трудом выносил более полутора суток сна, особенно после выматывающего сражения… А значит, после того, как он отключился на несколько часов, только присев на кровать вроде бы с намерением прикинуть план возможного побега, можно было с убеждённостью сказать, что с момента начала провалившегося штурма пошли вторые сутки.  
      — С ним запрещено разговаривать, — послышалось за дверью. Однако ответ на это разобрать не получилось, слишком он был тихим и быстрым по темпу; Тибериус от нечего делать предположил, что возможный посетитель выдал что-то вроде «Да-да, понимаю, все дела».  
      И дверь наполовину отъехала в сторону.  
      На пороге обнаружился Ракель Найо; в полной боевой экипировке, с выглядывающей из-за плеча неизменной «катаной» и прицепленным к поясу присвоенным себе «скорпионом». Он как-то странно потрясывал левой кистью — призрачно знакомое движение, которым обычно пытаются приглушить боль после удара — правая рука уходила за пределы видимости, наверное, будучи предусмотрительно протянутой к дверной панели управления.  
      Тибериус при виде явившегося по его душу человека напрягся и запоздало подумал, что нужно было всё-таки дать ему умереть от огня гранатомётчиков ещё тогда, в первом коридоре после входа внутрь корабля с поверхности.  
      — А ты неплохо устроился, черепушка. — Ракель Найо окинул комнату быстрым взглядом и, усмехнувшись, с показательной задумчивостью потёр подбородок.   
      — Тебе чего? — с вызовом прошипел Тибериус.  
      Идею кинуться навстречу человека и попытаться сбить его с ног и забрать оружие, он откинул почти сразу; в конце концов, кроме Ракеля там за полуоткрытой дверью находился ещё и кто-то из охраны, всё же позволившей им перекинуться парой слов, несмотря на первоначальное заявление о запрете.  
      — Надеюсь, ты не сильно расслабился, раз выдался шанс? — ехидно поинтересовался Ракель Найо. — А то я хотел предложить тебе прогуляться, даже уже маршрут нам построил.  
      — Что?.. — Тибериус споткнулся на полуслове, но всё-таки продолжил, — ты хочешь этим сказать?  
      — Если взять последнюю пару лет… — неопределённо протянул Ракель. — Когда ты слышишь упоминание доктора Лиары Т'Сони, кто сразу же вспоминается следующим?  
      Тибериус счёл бы это за шутку, издевательство или ещё какую-нибудь глупость, если бы голос лицо стоящего между ним и свободой человека не стало вдруг непроницаемо серьёзным. Поэтому всё же решил ответить:  
      — Коммандер Шепард.  
      — Именно, — согласно кивнул Ракель. — И, чтоб ты знал, «коммандер Шепард» — это аргумент покруче каких-то трёх жалких турелей, так что продавать вас, зная, что мне потом может взяться мстить кто-то подобный, я не собирался… Но чтобы всё-таки помочь, пришлось пойти на крайности, в конце концов, сидя взаперти по соседству, я бы уже не смог сделать ничего.  
      Дверь комнаты отъехала в сторону полностью.  
      В правой руке Ракеля обнаружилась «гадюка», которую он почти сразу кинул Тибериусу. Тот поймал её скорее просто благодаря выработавшемуся с годами рефлексу, чем именно осознано; взгляд его и подавно был прикован к виднеющемуся из-за края двери сапогу, явно принадлежавшему уже мёртвому охраннику.  
      — Нужно ещё нашего ящера-невидимку по дороге забрать, он должен быть по соседству, — словно бы сам для себя утвердил Ракель Найо, а после со вздохом добавил, вмиг растеряв недавнюю серьёзность: — Хотя так жаль ему «скорпион» возвращать, я даже пострелять из него не успел.  
  
      Лиара не видела смысла громить комнату или что-то громогласно требовать, она просто ждала; давила в себе чувство голода и жажды, медитировала и ждала. Во время археологических исследований условия для работы и сна иногда бывали и менее удачными, и при сравнении пол здесь, например, был ничем не хуже холодного и неровного камня — как в тот раз, когда к их месту раскопок неожиданно явилась группа ханаров, требующая перестать тревожить дары Вдохновителей и две недели отказывающаяся выпускать группу учёных из туннелей к припасам, пока они не сделают официального заявления, что уйдут и больше не вернутся.  
      И это место, как ни крути, не было похоже на поймавшую её на Теруме ловушку. Дверь её камеры рано или поздно должна была открыться — и Лиара готова была поклясться, что голова первого же объявившегося на пороге человека расколется пополан от хорошего удара о стену.  
      — …мне по..ом… с-ссс-бо жжете… — Дверь была достаточно плотной, так что голоса за ней было почти нереально расслышать, Лиара это хорошо знала, потому что в первое время очень старалась. Да и не выдержала бы плохая дверь пущенный в ней со всей силы заряд биотики, один-единственный и просто на пробу, ну и чтобы не разочаровывать того, кто именно подобного от Лиары и ждал.  
      И всё-таки ошибиться она не могла, и голос ей не почудился. Вот только тогда человек снаружи должен был кричать, чтобы его удалось расслышать.  
      …Панель на той стороне ещё только должна была сменить цвет с красного на зелёный, когда дверь снесло и впечатало в противоположную стену вместе с тем, кто перед ней стоял. Лиара рывком выбралась наружу, выкидывая руку вправо — насколько она помнила, когда её вели сюда, слева от комнаты был лишь терминал связи — и загоревшееся поле биотики подняло в воздух, судя по комплекции, саларианца. И кто-то удушающим захватом схватил со спины.  
      — Мы вообще-то пришли Вас спасать, доктор Т'Сони, — утвердили у самого уха. — Присмотритесь.  
      Лиара направила взгляд в сторону повисшей в воздухе фигуры скорее просто потому, что та оказалась почти перед самыми глазами, а не потому что от неё этого хотели. Свечение биотики вокруг её тела становилось сильнее, а значит, она сможет отбросить схватившего её…  
      — Джавин? — Лиара недоверчиво моргнула, когда саларианца в поле сингулярности по инерции развернуло к ней лицом.  
      — Голова кружится. Хочу спуститься.  
      Лиара почувствовала, как захват ослабел, и резко шагнула вперёд, высвобождаясь полностью; обернулась она тоже резко, чтобы окончательно удостовериться, что из всех возможных людей у неё за спиной именно тот, которого она ждала меньше всего.  
      Ракель Найо отступил назад — просто на всякий случай — и с некоторой настороженностью посматривал в сторону выбитой двери, как если бы торчащая из-под неё рука могла вдруг сжаться в кулак или потянуться к валяющемуся неподалёку пистолету. Они заставили охранника разблокировать вход, не рискнув касаться панели самостоятельно: Тибериус не без причин полагал, что первого оказавшегося на пороге человека Лиара Т'Сони изничтожит на месте, даже если её схватит или подстрелит второй… И, как показала практика, оказался прав.  
      Оставшийся от охранника пистолет Лиара забрала себе, проверяя на повреждения и параллельно извиняясь перед наконец-то освободившимся из поля сингулярности Джавином. Голова у того всё ещё шла кругом, но, по его собственным словам, бывало и хуже.  
      — Я же говорил, вы мне ещё спасибо скажете. — Тибериус дожидался их у выхода из отсека; до места заключения Лиары они дошли вместе, но кому-то нужно было прикрывать их даже слишком малочисленную команду, поэтому он и дал задний ход сразу же, как охранника разоружили, крикнув напоследок весьма годный, как выяснилось, совет. — Хотите пить, доктор Т'Сони? Не отравлено, мы проверили на одном из пойманных в коридоре инженеров.  
      Бутылка в его руках была от перуанского виски, но внутри оказалась обычная вода. Лиара сделала сначала один маленьких глоток на пробу — хоть жажда и мучила, но алкоголь на пустой желудок точно был не лучшей идеей — а после жадно осушила полбутылки, прежде чем поняла, что вода от спешки пошла не в то горло.  
      — А были причины лишний раз проверять? — откашлявшись и вернув бутылку обратно Тибериусу, запоздало поинтересовалась она.  
      — Ещё как были, — согласно кивнул Джавин. — Все, кто сложил оружие, мертвы. Отравлены. Но, по крайней мере, Серый Посредник сдержал своё слово. Буквально. Ни в кого из них не стреляли.  
      Лиара так и не решила, удивиться ей или всё-таки ужаснуться, а после медленно повернула голову в сторону Ракеля. Бровь вопросительно изогнулась словно бы сама по себе.  
      — Горьким опытом научен не есть то, что предлагают забесплатно всякие нелюди, да и некоторые люди тоже. — Ракель Найо показательно пожал плечами. — И потом, — добавил он почти сразу, — я не досчитался среди трупов одной подбитой черепушки. Это, конечно, не исключает вероятности, что он тоже мёртв, но… — Ракель не закончил, хотя всё было ясно и без этого.  
      — Мы заблокировали все коридоры, ведущие к командному центру, кроме одного, так что пойдём по нему, — выведя на всеобщее обозрение карту, решил ввести Лиару в курс дела Тибериус, пока Ракель и Джавин взялись перебирать целую гору обнаружившегося в занятой ими комнате оружия.  
      По дороге к месту заключения Лиары они собрали с охраны и просто попавшихся по пути ящиков и шкафов целый арсенал; Ракеля по большей мере интересовали гранаты и дезинтегрирующие патроны, а Джавина — дополнительные термозаряды, ибо вопрос скорости и непрерывности стрельбы для него, оставшегося без прикрытия тактической маскировки, становился на первое место.  
      — Я, кстати, почти сумел заглянуть в этот самый командный центр, пока слонялся туда-сюда у его двери под самыми разными предлогами, — между делом заметил Ракель Найо. — Готов поклясться, когда туда заносили еду, я рассмотрел краем глаза тушу размером с крогана или больше.  
      — Серый посредник — кроган? — недоверчиво переспросил Тибериус.  
      — Необязательно. Может, это личная охрана внутри комнаты, — предположил в свою очередь Джавин, тогда как Ракель разве что пожал плечами.  
      Тибериус бездумно кивнул, соглашаясь, а после как можно более невозмутимо добавил, что гадать им оставалось совсем недолго.  
  
      …Не кроган — яг. Лиара смотрела на сидящее за столом существо и мысленно пыталась сопоставить мелькающие в голове мысли — даты, события, логические связки и рождаемые из них догадки.  
      Этот крейсер, несмотря на размах проекта и технологическое оснащение, явно был построен много больше, чем шестьдесят лет назад, которые минули с момента обнаружения родной планеты ягов — да и о существовании Серого Посредника было известно задолго до этого… А значит, вывод напрашивался один: Посредник имел свойство меняться, но раз почти никто не знал его в лицо, включая и большую часть рабочего персонала крейсера, то об этом как-то и не задумывались. Представший сейчас глазам яг, вероятно, занял место чуть ли не самого известного в галактике информатора одним из двух возможных способов — унаследовал или отнял силой.  
      Если учесть, что родная планета ягов держалась в карантине и её обитателей не были намерены выпускать в космос из-за устранения группы посланных к ним с переговорами представителей Совета, второй способ казался единственным верным. Скорее всего, Серый Посредник забрал яга с его родной планеты для изучения или чтобы завести себе экзотического раба…  
      — …Или домашнего питомца. — Лиара не сдержала даже ей самой непонятной по значению улыбки. — Ну как, я всё ещё блуждаю во тьме, тогда как ты знаешь все мои секреты?  
      — А Вы уверены, что его стоит так откровенно драконить, доктор? — шёпотом поинтересовался Ракель Найо. Быть может, сами слова и то, что за ними крылось, он оценил по достоинству, но вот что делать с разъярённым ягом представлял скверно; с таким врагом никто из них до сих пор дела ещё не имел, и на его фоне даже пара-тройка кроганов казалась пустяковым раскладом.  
      Тибериус и Джавин, кратко переглянулись, двинулись в разные стороны, намереваясь как чуть растянуть свои ряды — не стоять же всем кучей, чтобы их можно было прихлопнуть одним ударом — так и просто расчётливо добраться до ближайших колонн, за которыми можно будет сокрыться и из-за которых будет относительно безопасно вести огонь.  
      — Доктор Т'Сони, Вы излишне самоуверенны для того, кому есть что терять. — Яг резко дёрнул рукой и, как показалось, с силой ударил пальцем по панели. На загоревшемся за его спиной экране главного терминала высветилось изображение тюремной камеры, в которой всё на том же адском кресле сидел пленённый дрелл.  
      — Я убью тебя и освобожу Ферона, — скользнув взглядом по изображению, но одёрнув себя и вновь сосредоточив внимание на Сером Посреднике, утвердила Лиара. Не столько говорила это угрожающему ей ягу, сколько обещала это самой себе. — Ты удерживал его два года, но сегодня это прекратится.  
      — Его заточение — это результат исключительно Вашего вмешательства, доктор. Он предал меня и платит за это свою цену. Как и Вы заплатите свою за все доставленные мне проблемы и отнятое время. Как насчёт такого?  
      Яг вывел новую панель и пальцем провёл случайную ломаную линию на высветившемся перед ним экране, разделяя взлёты и падения участков небольшими прямыми пролётами, и приложил ладонь второй руки к сканирующей поверхности на столе. Загоревшийся красный маркер медленно двинулся от левого края ломаной линии к правому и, минув прямой участок…  
      — Что ты сделал?! — Лиара вздрогнула и резко подалась вперёд, когда одновременно с переходом красного маркера к первому место излома изображение на экране терминала едва заметно моргнуло, и кресло заискрилось электричеством; звука не было, но Ферон знакомо выгнулся из-за настигнувшего его удара током, прямо как в тот раз, когда Лиара пыталась отключить систему, находясь в тюремном отсеке.  
      — Раз Вы собираетесь убить меня, доктор Т'Сони, то советую поспешить. Не уверен, что в его нынешнем состоянии реально выдержать больше… скажем, двадцати ударов подряд. — Панель с «обратным отсчётом» пропала, а изображение Ферона отключилось. — Если проиграете, ваш друг умрёт. Если победите, но не уложитесь по времени, тоже.  
      Ракель Найо грубо выругался; Лиара же, содрогнувшись не то от беспокойства, не то от злости, сжала кулак, собирая вокруг него заряд биотики и посылая тот в сторону стола Серого Посредника. Количество вычерченных изломов, скорость движения маркера, число небезопасных, но всё же некритичных ударов током, которые она может допустить… Сколько вообще у неё времени в запасе?


	5. Часть 5

      …Стол неожиданно выдержал пришедшийся в него заряд биотики и оказался кинут ягом обратно в Лиару. Ракель Найо сшиб её с ног, но всё же сумел увести из-под удара — проехавшись по полу и стремительно вскочив, они, не сговариваясь, рванули в разные стороны, отмечая, что Тибериус и Джавин уже успели скрыться за колоннами. За щитами яга слабо виднелась жёлтая сетка брони, но не наблюдалось барьеров, это уже хоть сколько-то упрощало дело.  
      Перекрикиваться через весь зал во время хаотичного передвижения было плохой и абсолютно непрактичной идеей, поэтому полагаться приходилось на слегка сбоящее из-за энергетического поля под потолком устройство связи; сказанное понять иногда получалось не с первого раза, прямо как было во время штурма при передвижении по внешнему корпусу крейсера.  
      Стрельба, перезарядка, смена термозаряда. Время начало отсчёт и дико заплясало, добираясь до полуминуты… Уложиться бы максимум в полторы, хотя этого Лиаре казалось слишком много.  
      — Да ты как знал, когда собирал все попавшиеся под руку дезинтегрирующие патроны! — Тибериус проследил за тем, как дрогнул и пропал накрывавший яга щит, кое-как выдержав четыре скользящих и два почти прямых попадания «катаны».  
      Ракель Найо, наверное, за всё время штурма не бегал так много и быстро и не стрелял так часто, высчитывая драгоценные секунды охлаждения и рискуя в любой миг критически перегреть дробовик, как делал это, шипя сквозь зубы проклятия, сейчас. Яг был большой и не очень подвижной из-за своих размеров мишенью, но попотеть всё же заставил… Один раз используемый им «призрак» мерзко зашипел, перегревшись из-за перескочившей на него нестабильной энергии щита — от этого никто не застрахован, когда его поливают дождём из дезинтеграторов — однако в тот миг яг рывком достиг такой скорости, что откатиться с его пути Ракелю удалось лишь в последнюю секунду. Посмеяться над тем, что затормозить враг не успел и лбом впечатался в колонну, Ракель не рискнул — и отсутствие какого-нибудь предсказуемого комментария даже немного напрягло — вид оставшейся на колонне трещины как-то не располагал к веселью, ибо сразу представлялось, что человеческие кости такое столкновение уже превратило бы в порошок, и никакой костюм бы не спас.  
      Пришедшую на смену щитам броню ослабила деформацией Лиара, и они с Джавином достаточно быстро истощили её непрерывным и посменным точечным огнём, подкреплённым воспламенением, а Тибериус завершил начатое прицельным мощным выстрелом «гадюки»… И второй выстрел пришёлся по новой активировавшейся защите.  
      Из энергетического поля под потолком к ягу тянулась широкая лента кинетической энергии, возводя барьер, отразивший направленные на него заряды и биотику.  
       — Если оружие не берёт, может, прокатит обычная грубая сила? — наобум предложил Ракель Найо, выстрелив ещё раз для верности, но не достигнув результата. Яг опасно пригнулся, видимо, собираясь снова попытаться рывком настичь выбранную целью Лиару, замешкавшуюся из-за кинутого вверх оценивающего взгляда. — Ну, была — не была!  
      Комментарий Тибериуса о том, что у одного конкретного человека, похожи, мозги окончательно спеклись, Ракель пропустил мимо ушей; разбежавшись и за замахнувшись, он со всей скорости и силы налетел на яга, ударяя его прикладом «катаны».  
      …И это неожиданно сработало. Яг покачнулся, теряя точку опоры, и вместо рывка на Лиару просто перенёс вес тела с одной ноги на другую, в один широкий шаг отпрянув от второго удара; не успевшись перестроиться от одного на другое Ракель в ужасе уставился на дуло смотрящего прямо на него «призрака»… И отлетел назад, будучи откинутым зарядом биотики со стороны Лиары — ничего другого, кроме как отшвырнуть человека подальше от врага, хоть и рискуя таким образом тоже ему навредить, ей в голову в тот миг не пришло.  
      — Похоже, эта штука рассчитана на один-два удара. Потом перезаряжается. — Джавин наградил взглядом нить, соединяющую костюм яга и искрящееся энергией поле под потолком.  
      — А источник? — не удержалась от вопроса Лиара. — Пойманный конденсаторами и переработанный кораблём заряд молний?  
      Ответом было неувиденное за колонной пожимание плечами, но смысл тишины вместо слов всё равно был истолкован правильно. По хорошему, этот корабль обойти бы от носа до кормы, как следует изучая и каждую необычную находку записывая и разбирая до мельчайших подробностей; здесь точно найдётся немало всего, что можно использовать как во благо галактике в целом, так и для личных целей в частности… Лиара за посетившими голову мыслями практического характера чуть не забыла, что обратный отсчёт уже перевалил за минуту — время поджимало.  
      Яг что-то зло прорычал на попытку поднявшегося на ноги Ракеля вновь пойти в наступление и, вытянув вперёд руку, вдруг развернул перед собой большой оранжевый заслон.  
      — А это что ещё за дрянь? — хмуро поинтересовался Тибериус.  
      — Омни-щит. Экспериментальная разработка последних лет. Насколько мне известно, ещё не до конца завершена, — слегка неуверенно отозвался Джавин. — Очень прочный.  
      — Не «очень прочный», а хрен сломаешь, — вставил свой комментарий Ракель Найо. — В Альянсе такие хотят включить в вооружение штурмовиков.  
      Вопрос об источниках таких познаний захлебнулся.  
      С появлением омни-щита, из-за которого для удачного попадания по ягу, частично восстановившему броню, сражение превратилось в одну сумасшедшую гонку; Джавин умудрился пару раз зайти ягу за спину, однако мощности одного «скорпиона» всё же было недостаточно, чтобы в одночасье справиться с бронёй, а Лиара не могла в тот момент в поддержку атаковать в лоб или сбоку. К тому же, Лиара в ужасе осознала, что сбилась со счёта времени. Как долго они уже сражаются? Полторы сочтённые безопасными минуты, наверное, уже минули, хоть и сложно было утверждать наверняка. Если доберётся до трёх — будет слишком поздно.  
      …В какой-то миг вдруг открылась входная дверь в помещение, но никто не вошёл — видимо, что-то просто закоротило из-за шального попадания пули в панель.  
      — Джавин! — прячась за покрытую трещинами и покорёженную оружейными зарядами колонну, спасаясь от выстрела «призрака», окрикнула Лиара. — Как именно, по-твоему, тот странный барьер взаимодействует с кинетический полем под потолком?  
      — Где-то в костюме должен быть установлен кинетический накопитель. И какой-нибудь автоматически-настроенный переключатель, — отозвался откуда-то с другого конца комнаты Джавин. — Как только истощаются щиты и броня, он активирует вместо них барьер… В теории.  
      — В теории?  
      — Не могу знать наверняка. Могу только строить предположения.  
      Входная дверь закрылась и открылась вновь, отсветив поочерёдно красной и зелёной панелью. Это точно был какой-то сбой, но… Как же не вовремя это случилось! Из-за опасения, что сюда может в любой миг заявиться подкрепление, на дверь то и дело украдкой поглядывал каждый, и отвлечься на неё не вовремя могло стать последней ошибкой в бою.  
      Лиара оторвала взгляд от двери и поискала взглядом Ракеля; тот как раз забежал за главный терминал в конце зала и оказался в неожиданной, хоть и явно непродолжительной безопасности — повернувшийся следом за ним «призрак» не стал стрелять по явно дорогой и немаловажной технике… Кинетическое поле под потолком всполыхнуло чуть ярче, чем до этого, видимо, так оно реагировало на полный заряд накопителя.  
      — Нужно вынудить его использовать барьер ещё раз. И желательно оттеснить в центр. — Пришедшая на ум идея не сказать чтобы Лиаре нравилась, но пока была единственной, с которой можно было работать. — Сможете?  
      — Оттеснить — это запросто, — обнадёжил Ракель Найо. — Но вот с вынуждением — это не ко мне, у меня накрылся последний термозаряд.  
      — Мы всё сделаем, — проскрипел неожиданный новый голос, судя по всему, взломом вклиниваясь в чужой канал связи. — Только бы омни-щит отключить.  
      Лиара дёрнулась и, выстрелив в сторону яга почти наугад, покосилась на входную дверь. Та снова была открыта, но на пороге вновь никого не наблюдалось, а уж за тем, кто и как перемещается по комнате от колонны к колонне следить в последнее время стало слишком сложно… Выходит, дверь не закоротило, а намеренно несколько раз закрыли и открыли, рассеивая внимание, а одна из перебежек предположительно Тибериуса на самом деле была совсем не его?  
      — А я ведь говорил, что одного трупа не хватало! — Голос Ракеля прозвучал лихорадочно весело. — Лови, чудище!  
      И из-за терминала в сторону яга полетело две гранаты. Одна отскочила от омни-щита, упала почти к самым ногам и была отопнута ягом вправо, где за колонной находился выругавшийся от такого неудачного поворота Джавин… Вторая же к щиту неожиданно прилипла и, сдетонировав, заставила его слабо меркнуть — оранжевое свечение стало на треть тона тусклее.  
      Под какое-то почти маньячное «Ничего, я запасся по дороге сюда, как следует!» Ракель повторил манёвр ещё дважды, чередуя обычные гранаты с липучками и светошумовым отвлечением — омни-щит дал трещину, а подорвавшийся почти под самой ногой заряд всё-таки заставил рывком отойти назад, к центру. Лиара выгадав момент, ударила по броне яга деформацией и, заметив полетевший в подмогу всполох воспламенения от Джавина, отступила назад за колонну. И прикрыла глаза, собирая биотическую энергию для последнего мощного удара.  
      До ушей донёсся мощный грохот — похоже, в ход пошёл присоединившийся к перестрелке «клеймор», некогда принадлежавший Малише и после её смерти перешедший к новому хозяину. Кинетическое поле под потолком заискрилось сильнее, утолщая идущую от него к броне яга нить энергии, и выбежавший из-за колонны Анкус Сертор, введённый уже, видимо, в курс дела и специфику барьера, кинулся в лобовую атаку.  
      Яг выставил перед собой омни-щит, но именно этого и ждали, со всей скорости и всем весом врезаясь в него и заставляя напрячься для противодействия — это, как минимум, мешало сосредоточиться параллельно ещё и на стрельбе.  
      — Навались! — Не усидев за терминалом, несмотря на бесполезность «катаны», Ракель Найо тоже выскочил из укрытия и с разбегу налетел на начавшего сдавать позиции Анкуса.  
      Под двойным прессом яг всё-таки чуть сдал позиции и отступил на шаг назад, однако за неимением возможности выстрелить через собственный омни-щит в упор, просто замахнулся оружием, желая ударить сбоку.  
      — Предсказуемо, — кратко прокомментировал Тибериус. И выстрел «гадюки» выбил идущую по дуге винтовку из рук яга.  
      — Назад! — скомандовал Ракель Найо самому себе и Анкусу, и они вдвоём резко отпрянули, оставляя после себя две прикреплённые к омни-щиту гранаты-липучки. Яг подался было по инерции вперёд, но рассчитанное время детонации исправило направление движения и откинуло на два шага назад, почти в самый центр, ещё и окончательно выводя из строя уже сильно потускневший щит; наверное, когда эту экспериментальную модель доведут до ума, она станет в десять раз прочнее, но сейчас её незавершённость хоть сколько-то сыграла на руку. — Доктор Т'Сони!  
      Лиара высунулась из-за колонны и, направив объятую биотикой руку в сторону кинетического поля под потолком, послала в неё заряд. Захватить одну энергией другой, перемешать… И резким движением рук обрушить вниз, прямо на находящегося там яга.  
      Кинетический накопитель не справлялся с потоком поступающей энергии и закоротил уже в следующую секунду. Где-то сбоку восхищённо выругался Ракель Найо и с обращением к Духам зажмурил прислеплённые искрящимися зарядами глаза Тибериус.  
      …Лиара вполне ожидала взрыва, но не такого сильного и не испепеляющего на месте. Как не ожидала, что взрывной волной, вмиг разрядившей оставшиеся крохи щитов, её просто вырубит.  
  
      В себя Лиара пришла под нарастающий гул голосов. Открывая глаза и кое-как заставляя себя встать, она улавливала слова «оперативник», «сбой», «Посредник», «связь», «подтверждение»… В голове всё смешалось, тело ныло.  
      — Эта какофония и мёртвого разбудит, да? — вклинился в разномастный хаос слов узнаваемый голос Ракеля. — Хотя лучше бы не надо.  
      Однако перед лицом Лиары с предложением помощи всё-таки оказалась рука турианца, и она, благодарно кивнув и оттого поморщившись, с покачиванием поднялась на ноги. В мыслях крутилось еле оформившееся слово «время», вот только к чему было сейчас думать о времени Лиара всё не могла сообразить.  
      — Долго я?.. — начала было она, но вопрос сразу же перехватили:  
      — Шесть минут. — Тибериус заметно поморщился, видимо, у него голова уже тоже трещала по швам от непрекращающегося гула голосов. — После взрыва всё отключилось где-то на полминуты, а потом заработал запасной генератор, и началось… это. — И турианец рукой указал в сторону терминала, переливающегося панелями связи и текстовых запросов: одно всплывало за другим и почти сразу перекрывалось третьим.  
      — Хаос и паника галактического масштаба, — прокомментировал ситуацию найденный взглядом Ракель Найо. Он сидел, прислонившись к стене у самой двери, и перепроверял работоспособность оружия; дверная панель горела блокирующе-красным. — Оно и не удивительно, раз мир лишился Серого Посредника, столько связей и информации сейчас рушится и пропадает.  
      Лиара моргнула, собирая память по крупицам и всеми силами призывая себя мыслить здраво. Перестрелка, обрушение кинетического поля, взрыв…  
      — О, Богиня! Шесть минут! — Лиара в ужасе обернулась, ища взглядом перевёрнутый во время сражения стол. Рядом с тем, сидя на полу и прислонившись к покорёженной нерабочей панели спиной, обнаружился и потирающий виски Джавин. — Ферон! — Лиара кинулась к столу, покачнувшись и чуть не потеряв равновесие из-за слишком резкого движения. — Ферон, клетка… Вы ведь отключили систему?.. Джавин? Ферон, он… С ним всё в порядке?..  
      Лиара говорила, как заведённая, путалась в словах и вопросах, параллельно лихорадочно водя рукой по панели и безуспешно пытаясь ту активировать ради хотя бы одного, но такого важного запроса. Гул чужих голосов — «агент», «статус», «подтверждение» — отошёл на второй фон и слышался теперь приглушённо где-то на периферии.  
      Джавин повернул было голову в сторону Лиару, однако, встретившись с ней взглядом, первым его отвёл.  
      …Шесть минут, не работающая из-за повреждения панель управления. Лиара отказывалась верить в очевидное. Она столько прошла, стольким пожертвовала, столько сделала!..  
      — Серый Посредник, у нас были проблемы со связью. Сейчас мы снова в эфире и ждём указаний.  
      — Да отключите вы эту штуку! — зло прошипела Лиара, покосившись в сторону главного терминала. Тибериус в ответ лишь что-то кратко сказал про уже принятую попытку и её полный провал, а также про нежелание просто разносить технику в хлам оружием: жалко и, вероятно, чревато новым взрывом.  
      — Серый Посредник, пожалуйста, квалифицируйте ситуацию.  
      Лиара вскочила на ноги, вновь почувствовав, как всё тело недовольно отозвалось болью от резкого движения, и, сжав кулаки, двинулась к терминалу.  
      «Краткий сбой связи», «запрашиваю», «подтвердите»… Окна звуковых и текстовых сообщений загорались и сменялись, голоса перемешивались; хаос и паника галактического масштаба, не иначе.  
      Лиара занесла над головой окутанный биотикой кулак и в последний раз пробежалась взглядом по экрану, где-то на задворках сознания почти сочувствуя всем этим агентам и оперативникам — какое-то время ещё их жизнь будет представлять собой неопределённость напополам со страхом, что именно им не ответили из-за какой-нибудь однажды допущенной провинности, влекущей за собой наказание, а после всё кое-как уляжется… Ну или у кого-то не уляжется, как знать.  
      «…так называемые Жнецы», — выловила Лиара случайную строку из мигнувшего на пару секунд сообщения. И в голове что-то щёлкнуло.  
      Программная панель изменения голоса оказалась одной из самых первых в списке использования, равно как и мигающий маркер общего вещания — видимо, в последнее время использовались достаточно часто — и Лиара, развернув их, сделала вдох поглубже.  
      — Говорит Серый Посредник. Ситуация под контролем. — За спиной кто-то оценивающе хмыкнул, но Лиара почти не обратила на это внимания. — Произошёл сбой в системе питания при смене оборудования. На какое-то время связь была прервана. — Слова вставали одно за другим послушно и легко, складываясь в единственную правдиво-выглядящую на данный момент ложь. Шесть минут, пока Лиара не пришла в себя, плюс ещё сколько-то, потраченных на разговор с ягом и сражение; это не должно было быть критическим временем отсутствия связи, в это должны были поверить. — Сейчас все системы находятся в штатном режиме. Возвращайтесь к работе. В течение следующих солнечных суток мне потребуется полный отчёт по всем операциям. Серый Посредник, конец связи.  
      Лихорадочное мигание экранов продолжалось, но всё-таки хаос медленно отступал: кто-то отключался сразу, кто-то выжидал, надеясь, видимо, на более чёткий или развёрнутый комментарий… Лиара, дважды промазав, кое-как нажала на отключение вещания, и, постояв неподвижно, облокотившись на терминал, непродолжительные и одновременно показавшиеся вечностью секунды, без сил осела на пол.  
      …Богиня, она, и правда, сейчас это сделала?  
      — Вот это Вы выдали, доктор. — На плечо опустилась человеческая ладонь, и Лиара чуть было не подпрыгнула на месте, не услышав, как к ней подошли. — А теперь повторите то же самое или что-нибудь не менее убедительное, только по громкой связи внутри корабля, чтобы мы смогли выйти из этой комнаты, не будучи подстреленными явно дожидающейся за дверью охраной.  
      — Никакого такта, — со смесью раздражения и усталости прокомментировали справа.  
      — О каком такте может быть речь, черепушка ты подбитая? Может, мы и выжили, но мы всё ещё под прицелом. С почти закончившимся боезапасом и без припасов съестных, так что долгую осаду не выдержим.  
      — Ракель прав. Нужно успокоить охрану и рабочий персонал. — Лиара смахнула с плеча чужую ладонь и кое-как поднялась на ноги. — А раз никто не встречал Серого Посредника лично и не знает о его смерти… Я смогу действовать от его лица.  
  
  
      На восстановление относительной стабильности на борту корабля ушло больше полутора суток.  
      Тибериус и Анкус, заручившись благодаря вещанию остающейся в командном центе Лиары правом отдавать указания, разбили не так давно стрелявших по ним охранников на группы и направили на отладку камер, систем внутренней связи, дверей и всего, что так или иначе пострадало во время штурма или просто выявилось в процессе запущенной проверки системы. Ракель Найо взял команду зачистки и почти с энтузиазмом возглавил уборку трупов, а также последующий сбор и упорядочивание оставшегося бесхозным оружия. Джавин распорядился, чтобы тело Ферона отправили в медицинский отсек и убрали в сохраняющую капсулу, после чего исчез где-то на жилой палубе персонала — после того, как они обнаружили сложившую оружие штурмовую команду отравленной, за процессом готовки следующей партии еды хотелось проследить лично.  
      Лиара массировала виски и растирала глаза, борясь с усталостью и головной болью. Выгадать себе время на отдых кое-как удалось, только активировав обнаруженный в системе ВИ — и пусть голографический дрон через раз то пугал, появляясь из-за колонн или спины, то раздражал, твердя неизменное «Серый Посредник», но зато с ним работа стала в десятки раз легче.  
      — Тибериус Мастариан, 83-ий полк Турианской Иерархии, отстранён шесть лет назад за превышение полномочий во время операции… — Не то чтобы Лиара не могла просто спросить, но информация на экране всё же была упорядоченнее.  
      Почти на автомате прожимая приходящие от ВИ запросы на подтверждение и доклады об обработке или отправке информации, Лиара коротала время, начитывая себе под нос полученные досье тех, с кем недавно шла на штурм крейсера Серого Посредника… Которым теперь могла называть саму себя. Могла и сейчас, окончательно придя в себя после хаоса последних дней, считала это настолько же удачным и выгодным, насколько и утомительным.  
      Имена, биографии, какие-то тянущиеся через всю галактику нити; в графе живых родственников Малишы числилась сестра на Тессии; за голову Анкуса Сертора была назначена такая награда, что даже при официальной отмене о ней всё равно далеко не сразу забудут; Джавин когда-то служил в одном отряде с неким Спектором-саларианцем по имени Йондум Бау… Всё прочитанное запоминалось на несколько секунд и забывалось через пару минут — Лиара специально оставляла просмотренные файлы открытыми на панели, чтобы потом в знак благодарности или просто так, без особых причин, показать тем, к кому они были привязаны.  
      — «Анкус Сертор, 2183-ий год, жилой сектор, Цитадель». — Лиара включила выплывшую на панель видеозапись и почти сразу выключила её, на пару секунд зажмурившись и мотнув головой: на экране поваливший турианца на землю хаск зубами отрывал у того левую мандибулу.  
      Анкус был на Цитадели во время нашествия гетов и прибытия туда Властелина. Наверное, в том, что он, несмотря на конфронтацию Ррага и последующий приказ сложить оружие, всё-таки выразил желание помочь доктору Лиаре Т'Сони, участвовавшей в скандальной гонке за Спектром Сареном и спасении Цитадели, всё же было куда больше накладывающихся друг на друга причин, чем предполагалось или просто лежало на поверхности. Однако на заданный накануне прямой вопрос относительно веры в существование и опасность Жнецов ответом было лишь неопределённое пожимание плечами.  
      …Ракель Найо, в свою очередь, твёрдо заявил, что в мистическую угрозу из глубин тёмного космоса не верит абсолютно. Но между делом добавил, что если какая-нибудь «масштабная хрень» приключится, за оружие ему придётся взяться в любом случае, даже если при виде врага захочется забиться в дальний угол галактики и переждать.  
      — Ракель Найо. Сто девяносто восемь результатов поиска по имени среди разыскиваемых наёмных за последние две сотни лет, триста четырнадцать результатов поиска по системе распознавания лиц, четыре совпадения примерно на 65%…  
      Два мертвеца, один старик, чьи устаревшие данные вошли просто постольку поскольку, один файл с шифровкой «Цербера», ссылающийся на какой-то громкий инцидент где-то на границе между системами Терминуса и Траверса.  
      Лиара догадывалась, что ей потребуется немало времени, чтобы разобраться во всём мудрёном нагромождении доступных Серому Посреднику источников информации и отвечающих за её упорядочивание программ, но самые основные выделила в первую же очередь.  
      — Запустить поиск по серверам Альянса Систем, обходной код блокировки не ниже восьмого.  
      Кто ещё, кроме солдата Альянса, мог выдать глупость вроде «Коммандер Шепард — это аргумент» — хотя Лиару даже позабавила такая формулировка, когда Тибериус ею поделился — или взяться говорить о планировании вооружения штурмовиков экспериментальными омни-щитами? Наверное, и о наличии связей, которые позволяли ему попасть на учения между турианскими и саларианскими спецподразделениями, Ракель Найо тоже сказал не просто так, чтобы отшутиться или поддеть. И про участвовавшего в Войне Первого контакта отца не соврал.  
      Лиара подхватила планшет, подключенный напрямую к терминалу, и покинула командный центр. На этом корабле некоторые уже знали её в лицо — и под именем Надала — как одну из недавно организовавших штурм наёмников, впоследствии переметнувшихся на сторону Серого Посредника; раз она не была устранена вместе с большинством остальных, значит, оказалась сочтена достойной и полезной, поэтому к ней относились сравнительно нейтрально те, с кем приходилось иногда общаться, и весьма неплохо те, кого она просто не трогала и не донимала вопросами. Лиара считала, что это отличное для неё «прикрытие» — никто не знает Посредника в лицо, но зато никогда не задастся вопросом, что за азари преспокойно передвигается по кораблю.  
      Хотя остаться здесь навсегда она не могла и не планировала: доктор Лиара Т'Сони не могла просто вдруг исчезнуть и больше ни разу не показаться никому на глаза, любую связь поддерживая исключительно через письменные сообщения — причём проходящие несколько стадий шифровки и приходящих постоянно из разных частей галактики, чтобы след не привёл к крейсеру. Нужно было освоиться и одновременно найти способ работать с сетью в любом другом месте.  
      …А уж те, кто помогал ей со штурмом, и подавно не собирались торчать на крейсере дольше, чем их удерживала вежливая просьба помочь. У них была своя жизнь и свои цели, разбросанные по всей галактике, и держать их не имело смысла. Разве что можно было убить, гарантируя себе полную безопасность и анонимность, но всё же Лиара не хотела опускаться до подобного — те, кто остался и поставил жизнь на кон в сражении с ягом, не должны были её выдать. Ракель Найо обещал перед отбытием выдать координаты схрона где-то глубоко в шахтах на Хагалазе, хоть и отказался лично лететь на планету, чтобы собрать содержимое, одного спуска туда ему хватило. Джавин и Тибериус предложили свои глаза и знакомства в дополнение к сети Посредника. Анкус, в свою очередь, просто Духами поклялся, что с отлётом напрочь забудет о существовании этого крейсера и участия в его штурме, разве что попросил сфабриковать для него какую-нибудь плохого качества видеозапись, что обеспечит ему оправдание выживания на фоне всего перебитого отряда…  
      Ракель Найо обнаружился на жилой палубе в одном из оборудованных под столовую помещений в компании окруживших его людей-инженеров.  
      — …и оно как рванёт! — расслышала Лиара не то конец, не то просто самый яркий момент из повествованной истории. Ответом на то был неслаженный хор голосов, выражающий всё от восхищения до неодобрения.  
      — О, какие люди!.. ну или не совсем люди. — Ракель Найо отметил присутствие Лиары минуте на второй и вскинул руку. Покосившиеся в её сторону инженеры вдруг моментально вспомнили о куче дел и разбежались в разных направлениях: кто-то отлынивал от работы, кто-то недолюбливал инопланетников, а кто-то просто не желал оставаться без компании первых или вторых. — Чем обязан Вашему вниманию, доктор?  
      — Расскажи мне вот об этом. — Лиара подошла к столу, за которым сидел Ракель и, протянув ему планшет, села напротив.  
      Ракель Найо пробежался взглядом по паре первых строк и, как-то странно, почти обречённо вздохнув, потёр шею.  
      — А что тут рассказывать, всё же написано. Первый флот Альянса, адмирал Линдхольм и прочее-прочее.  
      — Я про твоё непосредственное место в этом самом первом флоте, — не позволила отмахнуться Лиара. — Какое из шести имён, не имеющих фотографий и носимых отсутствующими на службе из-за списания в запас людьми, твоё?  
      — Одно из, — уклончиво отозвались в ответ. — Но имя Ракель Найо мне идёт куда больше. Да и форму я не люблю, она меня полнит. — За словами последовал заметно-наигранный смех, Лиара в свою очередь даже не улыбнулась. — Слушайте, доктор, я же не донимаю Вас расспросами о матери… — попытался было свернуть тему Ракель, но уже через мгновение сам понял, что выбрал не самый лучший путь и, проведя ладонью по лицу, сначала замолчал, а после нехотя предложил: — Спросите что-нибудь попроще и не такое банальное, чтобы об этом нельзя было прочесть среди сверхсекретных материалов Альянса.  
      Шпильку в свой адрес ввиду владения отныне почти безграничной информацией Лиара благоразумно пропустила мимо ушей.  
      — Тогда, — неожиданно прозвучало со стороны дверей, — расскажи-ка поподробнее про «Коммандер Шепард — это аргумент», у такой формулировки точно должно быть интересное закулисье.  
      На пороге обнаружились Тибериус и Анкус, за их спинам маячил на ходу копающийся в инструментроне Джавин. Слова предсказуемо принадлежали первому, хотя второй тоже в стороне не остался, разве что возможную тему решил предложить свою:  
      — Или про батарианцев и «личное».  
      Лиара поймала вопросительный взгляд и, подумав, приглашающе кивнула на места рядом с собой, предлагая присоединиться и послушать, если Ракель Найо всё-таки снизойдёт до ответа. Отказываться никто не стал, Джавин даже погасил инструментрон, чтобы внимать, не отвлекаясь.  
      — Хотите, соединю? — недолго думая, усмехнулся Ракель. Выжидающая тишина была ему ответом. — 2176-ой год, Элизиум. Как сейчас помню: некто Шепард сидит за соседней баррикадой и ругается на перегревшуюся «цикаду»… — Анкус фыркнул, но Ракель Найо лишь показательно пожал плечами, мол, каждый решает сам, верить или нет. — Большая часть торчавших на Элизиуме наёмных тогда примкнула к организованному сопротивлению, только потому что батарианский десант перекрыл все дороги к докам; не будь этого, мы бы смылись с планеты в числе первых, своя жизнь дороже горстки колонистов.  
      — Похоже на тебя и тебе подобных, — покачав головой, прокомментировал Тибериус.  
      — Хотя на баррикадах, — пропустив замечание мимо ушей, продолжил Ракель, — многие из нас сказали, что оружие подобрали по пути, а стрелять учились в тире или на игровых аренах.  
      — Уверена, — выдавив из себя слабую улыбку, произнесла Лиара, — в эту легенду перестали верить уже через час-другой.  
      Ракель Найо покосился в сторону Анкуса и, как-то криво усмехнувшись своим мыслям — и сложившейся ситуации в целом — всё-таки ответил:  
      — Выстреле эдак на двенадцатом, доктор.


End file.
